Karma-sutra
by AngelScythe
Summary: Karma décide d'essayer un nouveau plan d'assassinat, plus long, plus prenant... Mais il était loin de se douter qu'en s'y enfonçant trop, il risquait de voir son secret le plus précieux être révélé.
1. Initiation

Karma-sutra

Auteur : Angelscythe

Couple : Je vous laisse deviner =P

Genre : Romance essentiellement, humour j'espère mais je préviens qu'il y aura des sujets sensibles !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yūsei Matsui

Note : J'espère ne pas avoir raté Koro-sensei, je crois que si. Auquel cas, je m'excuse d'avance…

Note 2 : Oui, j'assume le titre de cette fic et mon humour vaseux (non, il n'y aura pas de lemon)

Note 3 : Je me suis amusée à reprendre le principe des « séquences » pour les titres. Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Séquence initiation_**

Les vapeurs d'eau créaient des nuages opaques mais le couteau voletait malgré tout. Les doigts humides le rattrapaient péniblement mais ils y parvenaient à chaque fois en dépit des efforts du manche pour échapper à cette main gracile et destructrice.

Il se déplaça d'un pas mais au lieu de fuir le jet qui rougissait sa peau, le jet l'aveugla cruellement. Occasion rêvée pour la lame qui lui échappa et trouva sa paume. Il serra les dents et regarda le sang se mêlé à l'eau brûlante. Le couteau tomba sur le carrelage, manquant de peu son pied, où il résonna une seconde fois dans un petit bruit.

Un couteau somme toute normal.

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il y arriverait. Ce n'était pas avec tous les entraînements qu'il s'offrait après les cours ni avec les tactiques répétées qu'il tuerait son professeur. Il tourna la main pour laisser les filets incandescents laver la plaie alors qu'il levait la tête vers le plafond. Chacune des techniques essayées auparavant avait échouée. Même les plus ingénieuses. Bien sûr, ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris avait quelque chose d'amusant mais ce n'était pas tout.

Il devait penser à une autre solution. Il y en avait forcément des qui lui avaient encore échappées ou qu'il avait volontairement omis.

Rien qu'en pensant à la seconde il retrouvait une poignée d'idée. Il les effeuilla en coupant l'arrivée d'eau, son regard se perdant dans les restes rosés. Il quitta la cabine de douche et attrapa une serviette pour sécher ses cheveux roux. Tant de subterfuges pouvaient se combiner. Restait à rassembler les différents éléments. Voire les compétences. Mais il pouvait y arriver.

Il aurait besoin de temps mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il échouerait. Un peu de temps, ce n'était rien comparé à la joie qu'il aurait en enfonçant une lame dans son corps gélatineux. Il serra dans sa main l'essuie devenu rose par endroit au rythme du sang dont il s'était gorgé.

Il fallait qu'il soigne ça.

Ce n'était pas une anémie qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin.

µµµ

\- Bitch-sensei !

Irina se figea et regarda par-dessus son épaule. De tous les élèves qui pouvaient venir l'importuner, il fallait que ce soit le petit arrogant qui se présente à elle. Elle posa sa main sur sa hanche et le dévisagea.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous croyiez vraiment que vous pouviez tuer Koro-sensei avec vos charmes ?

Elle serra les dents et les doigts sur le couteau anti-Koro. Ça ferait du bien de pouvoir lui planter dans le cœur, juste histoire de.

\- C'est une vraie question. Insista-t-il.

\- Tu ne suis pas mes cours ? Réprimanda-t-elle férocement. Je ne m'embête pas à les donner pour que vous oublié tout.

\- La réponse est donc « oui ». Devina-t-il.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Ses camarades de classe s'entraînaient sous l'œil de Koro-sensei durant la pause de midi. L'occasion rêvée pour mettre la première partie de son plan en action.

\- Je veux bien vos conseils sur le sujet.

Irina le dévisagea. Mais le visage de son élève était sérieux et l'indolence dans les yeux ocres avaient même laissé place à de la détermination.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux. L'assassinat est une chose avec laquelle on ne plaisante pas. Reprocha-t-elle.

Il lui répondit par un gigantesque sourire dont il avait le secret.

\- Pourtant ça aide beaucoup. Mais je suis parfaitement sérieux. Je sais ce que je compte faire.

\- N'as-tu pas remarqué que ce pervers de poulpe n'était qu'intéressé par mes seins ?

\- Et ceux des magazines de charmes qu'il cache dans son bureau. Rectifia-t-il, narquois.

\- Akabane ! Cria son professeur, piquée au vif.

Elle sortit le couteau et l'abattit vers le garçon, rêvant une seconde qu'il pourrait faire une marque indélébile dans son cœur. S'il était factice, Karma préféra faire un bon de côté pour éviter la lame.

\- Vous pourriez être un peu plus conciliante, Bitch-sensei, je pourrai vous aduler et vouloir devenir votre élève privilégié.

\- Petit idiot !

\- Plus sérieusement. Reprit-il en enfonçant la main dans sa poche. Je persiste à croire qu'avec vos techniques de charmes, je peux arriver à mon but. Ce n'est pas parce que vous les utiliser à des fins sexuelles que je ferai de même.

\- En effet. Saoulé un homme et se tenir nu devant lui, c'est uniquement dans le but de faire une partie de rami. Railla-t-elle.

\- Tout s'adapte. Insista Karma. S'il n'y a que ça pour vous plaire, lorsque j'aurais tué Koro-sensei, je vous donnerai les trois-quarts de la récompense.

\- Les trois-quarts ? Répéta-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Alors ?

\- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi.

Karma acquiesça, souriant toujours de toutes ses dents. Sourire qui s'affaissa ensuite lorsqu'il retrouva sa détermination.

\- Alors ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, observant cette immense créature jaune qui mêlait joie de vivre et terreur innommable.

\- D'accord. Mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre. Soupira-t-elle. Que ce soit pour lui ou pour un avenir, on ne tombe pas que sur des cibles faciles et on n'est pas toujours assez rapide. Tu ne seras pas plus rapide que lui.

\- Je suis son élève. Répondit Karma.

\- Tu ne le seras pas toujours. Affirma Irina.

Elle se détourna et lui fit un signe de la main en partant vers sa salle de classe. Karma lui emboîta le pas. Il s'assit sur la table d'un de ses camarades et adressa un regard à son professeur.

Les éléments de son plan allaient s'imbriquer petit à petit.

Avec un peu de patience…

µµµ

Koro-sensei se déplaça juste assez pour éviter un couteau qui fusait dans l'air. Juste après, deux balles manquaient de lui perforer la tête alors qu'il saluait des élèves. Il récupéra un contrôle auprès de Tomohito. Il agita le tentacule pour dire au revoir à Ryōma, se soustrayant à trois attaques et afficha son immense sourire au milieu des effusions.

\- Karma, on rentre ensemble ? Questionna Nagisa.

\- Hm ? Oui. Attends-moi, j'arrive.

\- D'accord. Bonne journée, Koro-sensei. Lança le garçon en agitant la main.

Il récupéra son couteau sur le bureau et se retira, lançant un regard à son ami. Il sortit de la salle alors que Karma attendait que les derniers élèves s'en aillent. Il s'avança ensuite. Le poulpe décrocha le couteau planté dans le tableau avec la serviette de son goûter et le tendit à son élève. Son autre tentacule lui attrapa le poignet et le détourna au moment où une détonation retentissait.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose, Karma ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Merci. Répondit le garçon en attrapant le couteau.

De la main gauche il était moins doué mais rien ne l'empêchait de tenter une attaque. Il arma son coup et cogna son propre poignet qui venait d'être relâché. Il manqua de tomber et lâcha le revolver. Le pistolet ricocha, lâcha une balle qui fila dans le mur au moment où le tentacule revenant autour du poignet.

\- Tiens. Il me semblait bien avoir vu une blessure.

Le tentacule frôla la plaie. Karma serra les dents et masqua sa douleur par un sourire aussi franc que possible.

\- Tu t'es encore attiré des ennuis ?

\- Non. Je me suis blessé en m'entraînant. Maugréa l'adolescent.

\- Tu es une cible plus facile à atteindre que moi.

\- Je m'entraîne dans chaque milieu que je peux utiliser.

\- Quelle excellente idée ! Tu es un très bon élève quand tu t'en donnes la peine. Félicita-t-il en lui posant un tentacule sur la tête. Tu mérites un bon point !

Karma n'eut pas le temps de protester que les autres ne recevaient jamais de « bon point » qu'un cœur rose était collé sur sa joue. Les dents du garçon continuèrent de se serrer mais il persistait à afficher son plus beau sourire. Koro-sensei ne manquait pas la veine qui grandissait sur son front en dépit de tous les efforts de son élève.

\- Autant mettre de cœur à l'ouvrage. Qu'as-tu prévu de faire de ta vie si on réussissait à m'assassiner ?

L'adolescent tira sur son poignet, l'extirpa à la poigne gluante et ôta le cœur de sa joue.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il repensa à la règle numéro une d'Irina : « Être mystérieux, il n'y a rien de telle pour attirer l'attention d'un homme ! Ils veulent tout savoir ! ».

\- Tu ne sais pas ?

\- On est plutôt mal parti pour avoir à y penser, n'est-ce pas ? Railla Karma.

\- Tu n'as pas toujours connu l'échéance. Tu n'avais aucun projet ?

\- Vous allez me demander d'en trouver un pour demain, professeur ?

\- Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Tu vas en trouver dix pour demain ! Mais tu dois les argumenter. Ce sera un excellent exercice. Félicitation, Karma.

Le garçon serra un peu plus les dents sous le couvert de son rictus factice.

Il se traitait d'idiot qu'il sentit qu'on collait quelque chose sur son visage.

\- Vous me cherchez professeur.

Un sourire lui répondit. Karma tenta de lui porter un coup de couteau qui termina bien sûr dans le vide mais fut soldé par un nouveau cœur sur son visage.

\- Tu as du travail. Tu ferais bien de rentrer chez toi sauf si tu veux encore d'autres bons points. Rit-il en levant un tentacule.

Le garçon récupéra ses armes et quitta la salle, non sans un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule. Il entendait le rire caractéristique de Koro-sensei l'accompagné tandis qu'il quittait l'établissement en retirant les cœurs sur son visage.

\- Ah ! Fit Nagisa en voyant son ami.

Il trottina à sa rencontre mais camoufla un gloussement dans le creux de sa paume.

Karma haussa un sourcil.

\- J'en ai encore, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Que s'est-il passé ? S'amusa son ami. Je te les retire.

Le rouquin ne bougea pas, signe muet d'accord. Les bons points furent retirer un à un alors qu'il résumait la situation par un :

\- Le poulpe trouve amusant de me faire chercher des métiers d'avenir et de me ridiculiser.

\- Il aime bien t'embêter. Il t'aime bien tout court.

\- S'il pouvait m'aimer un peu moins. Maugréa son ami.

\- Voilà.

Karma enfonça ses mains dans ses poches puis s'en retourna. Nagisa courut à sa suite.

\- J'ai un plan mais ça prendra du temps.

\- Ah ?

Le bleu regarda vers l'école. Ils étaient encore bien trop proche des oreilles de Koro-sensei. Ils s'éloignèrent alors, passant entre les arbres et s'assurant qu'ils ne risquaient pas d'être surpris. Ils finirent même par retourner chez Nagisa, même s'ils étaient persuadé que leur professeur pouvait les suivre jusque là…

Aussi, comme ils n'étaient jamais assez prudents, Karma chuchota son plan à l'oreille de son ami. Il sacrifierait une partie de son argent si Nagisa l'aidait mais il fallait voir les choses positivement. En plus d'avoir eu la chance de tuer le poulpe et les honneurs d'avoir sauvé la terre, même si peu le saurait, ça lui laissait toujours un peu plus d'un milliard de yens. Largement de quoi être heureux.

Enfin…

Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise de bureau après le départ de son ami et prit son stylo-bille. Il le fit tourner entre ses doigts, observa sa cicatrice et écrivit le premier métier qui lui passait par la tête.

Assassin.

Pourquoi pas ?

Dix métiers potentiels pour l'avenir. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée puisqu'il comptait bien abattre Koro-sensei…


	2. Première base

Karma-sutra

Auteur : Angelscythe

Couple : Je vous laisse deviner =P

Genre : Romance essentiellement, humour j'espère mais je préviens qu'il y aura des sujets sensibles !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yūsei Matsui

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Séquence première base_**

Nagisa terminait de reporter la leçon du jour le regard préoccupé. Aussi, sitôt eut-il posé le point final qu'il tourna la tête. Koro-sensei n'apprécierait pas mais ce n'était qu'un rapide coup d'œil jeté à Karma derrière lui. Il était encore penché sur ses cours comme depuis une semaine. Il avait troqué son indolence contre un travail acharné depuis qu'il lui avait donné son plan. Peut-être même un peu avant…

\- Nagisa !

Le garçon sursauta et tourna la tête.

Repéré.

\- Désolé, je…

\- Rejoins-moi après les cours, nous devons parler.

\- Oh ? Euh… Oui, professeur !

Il retint un soupir soulagé et rejeta un coup d'œil vers Karma tout en s'abaissant pour éviter un couteau qui fusait. Il décida de ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait dit « au revoir » à leur enseignant d'une façon ou d'une autre. Le rire caractéristique de Koro-sensei berçait d'ailleurs ses oreilles alors qu'il patientait.

Les effusions se raréfièrent petit à petit. Il vérifia qu'il ne risquait plus rien, sachant que la douleur resterait malheureusement réelle, et se redressa pour ranger ses affaires. Il vit son ami se lever à son tour et attendit de voir ce qu'il ferait. Une tentative d'assassinat ? Comment ? Il n'avait encore rien mis à l'œuvre non plus.

Karma s'arrêta à côté de lui, main dans la poche, cartable contre sa paume meurtrie.

\- Bonne chance. Je t'attends dehors.

\- Oui ! Je te rejoins bientôt.

Son ami acquiesça, lui fit un signe de main et passa devant le bureau du poulpe. Lequel s'apprêta à contourner une attaque et à l'embêter en représailles mais il se retrouva avec les tentacules levées et un Karma qui l'ignorait tout simplement.

\- Hein ? Fit-il en penchant la tête.

Nagisa se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Koro-sensei avait remarqué aussi que quelque chose n'était pas normal. En un sens ça ne l'étonnait pas. Il avait le regard partout.

\- Il n'a pas essayé de me tuer de la journée. Remarqua le poulpe avec une pointe de déception. Est-ce qu'il prépare quelque chose, Nagisa ?

\- Si c'était le cas, je ne vous le dirai pas, professeur. Répondit le garçon.

Il attrapa ses contrôles et les lui ramena avec la signature dessus.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Que vouliez-vous ?

\- Je m'inquiète pour Karma. Ses tentatives d'hier étaient exécrables et il n'a rien fait aujourd'hui. On ne le voit plus dehors et il travaille beaucoup alors qu'il a d'excellentes notes. C'est ton ami n'est-ce pas ?

Nagisa ouvrit des yeux surpris puis sourit légèrement. Il acquiesça mais le prit de court :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas trop. À mon avis, il est seulement malade.

\- Malade ?

Les tentacules s'agitèrent dans les airs.

Le garçon lança un couteau qu'il vit fuser vers le visage rond et interloqué de son professeur. La lame allait l'atteindre, il écarquilla les yeux, entrouvris les lèvres.

L'arme atteignit sa cible.

Ou plutôt son image rémanente. Nagisa regarda le couteau rebondir sur le sol et il soupira mais sourit. Il prit une note rapide dans son carnet, ramassa son poignard, le glissa à sa ceinture où il le dissimula sous sa chemise et il sortit pour rejoindre Karma. Lequel, assis sur les escaliers, levait les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et vers la lune presqu'entièrement détruite.

Nagisa l'observa quelques secondes puis trottina jusqu'à lui. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui et sourit.

\- Finit !

\- Génial.

Karma le repoussa et s'étira avant de se lever. Nagisa lui emboîta le pas.

\- Et ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ça va.

Sur ces deux mots significatifs, la conversation mourut un instant. Mais elle ressurgit au milieu des arbres, plus axés sur les cours que sur l'assassinat.

µµµ

Karma éteignit sa lampe de chevet, dissimula un bâillement dans le creux de sa main et laissa son bureau où trônait son devoir pour aller se glisser sous ses couvertures avec un manga. Il le feuilleta pour retrouver sa page mais s'arrêta en entendant un bruit. Il tendit l'oreille en glissant sa main autour du couteau caché sous son oreiller. Ça ne fallait pas une bonne rouste au poing mais quelqu'un qui s'introduisait chez lui, à cet étage, ça devait être dangereux.

Il entendit le même bruit et le devina vers la fenêtre. Il glissa la lame dans son dos et fit mine de rien, le regard rivé dans les pages. Le coin de son œil était tourné vers la fenêtre ce qui lui permit de voir quelque chose se glisser sous le châssis.

Quelque chose… de jaune ?

Il vit surgir un bout rond.

Koro-sensei !

Il serra les lèvres. Que devait-il faire si ce poulpe se glissait dans sa chambre ? Il devait lancer ce couteau ? Attraper l'autre pour espérer un assassinat ? Mais s'il s'en reverrait au deuxième conseil d'Irina, il allait droit dans le mur. Une occasion rêvée s'ouvrait pourtant à lui.

Tout à coup, le vent souffla, projeta son manga dans les airs et fit sauter le couteau de sa main. Il toussa alors qu'une ombre imposante se penchait sur lui.

\- Attention avec ça, tu vas te blesser.

Karma vit le couteau passer devant ses yeux avant d'être posé bien proprement sur sa table de chevet.

\- Que faites-vous là ?

Il frappa dans le tentacule qui touchait son épaule, les pupilles contractées.

\- Nagisa m'a dit que tu étais malade.

En quelques secondes, le garçon se retrouvait envelopper dans des couvertures roses et chaudes, était glissé sous ses propres draps et se retrouvait avec un linge humide agréablement frais sur le front. Il remarqua une carafe d'eau à côté de son couteau et un verre.

\- J'ai lu que c'était comme ça qu'on se soignait ! Ne mange pas, ne t'agite pas, dors !

\- Je…

\- Ne contredis pas ton professeur. Dit Koro-sensei en lui tapotant le nez du bout du tentacule.

Les dents de Karma se serrèrent et il tourna le visage vers lui et écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qu'il lui offrait : d'un tentacule il lui caressait les cheveux, de l'autre il lisait un ouvrage à tout vitesse. La couverture était bien visible et il remarquait même l'étiquette du prix.

Le garçon remua pour essayer de se défaire de ce cocon de couverture. Un tentacule jaillit pour le maintenir en place sans que Koro-sensei ne lève les yeux de son livre.

\- Je dois aller aux toilettes. S'agaça Karma.

\- Oh… C'est vrai !

Il fut libérer de sa chrysalide de tissu et pu s'enfuir dans la salle de bain. Comment s'était-il retrouvé avec ce poulpe sur le dos ? Ah oui… à cause de Nagisa. Il glissa sa main dans la poche de son pyjama mais ne trouva pas de téléphone.

\- _Foutu poulpe !_ s'énerva-t-il.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait être assez rapide pour le tuer en courant d'ici ?

Non.

Il n'était pas stupide. Il n'était même pas malade !

Il soupira, se passa la main dans les cheveux et sortit de la salle de bain.

\- Karma, tu t'es bien lavé les mains ? Questionna Koro-sensei.

Mais le garçon était trop occupé à être éberlué. Une petite machine libérait de la vapeur d'eau à la senteur de violette, son lit avait des coussins en plus, les couvertures étaient correctement ajustée, la rose sur le dessus et un tentacule enclencha une musique tranquillisante. De plus, son verre avait été rempli d'eau.

\- Oui… Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et l'entraîna pour le mettre dans le lit.

\- C'est la meilleure façon pour se soigner ! Lança Koro-sensei en lui replaçant la compresse froide.

\- Je suis supposé dire « merci » ? Railla-t-il.

\- C'est ce qu'on fait quand on est poli.

Karma arqua un sourcil. Son professeur lui tapota la tête. Il attrapa un second livre, le feuilla à une vitesse folle puis saisit un troisième ouvrage.

\- J'avais bien choisi !

Il entama sa lecture à voix haute.

Une histoire pour enfant ?

\- Professeur.

Il tendit la main pour lui prendre l'ouvrage des tentacules mais il lui échappait tout le temps.

Il serra les dents. Il était vraiment mal parti pour la leçon deux d'Irina : « Ignorer autant que possible l'homme. Ils aiment être le centre de l'attention. »

Là, il était loin de l'ignorer. Il avait pourtant bien réussi durant toute la journée dans la mesure du possible puisque sa cible à lui demeurait son professeur. Il était peut-être temps de passer à la leçon trois qu'ils étaient encore en train de travailler tant elle était pénible. Il perdit son regard vers son bureau en cessant de batailler.

Tout était caché mais il redoutait tout de même que ce poulpe s'était permis de fouiner dans ses affaires.

Il attrapa les draps et les tira sur lui.

\- Dites, professeur ?

\- Oui ? Questionna-t-il en s'interrompant dans sa lecture.

\- Vous restez cette nuit ?

Le professeur le regarda.

Karma le fixa en retour, s'attendant à ce qu'il refuse à tout instant. Il se serait juste fait ridiculiser une fois de plus.

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord ?

\- D'accord. Répéta Koro-sensei.

Et il repartit dans sa lecture.

L'adolescent le regarda, éberlué. Mais a bien y réfléchir, le fait qu'une machine de destruction de son acabit, qu'un adulte, qu'un professeur soit dans sa chambre… c'était peut-être ça le plus inquiétant.

Il devrait peut-être remercier Nagisa.

Peut-être.

Il se tourna sur le flanc et ferma les yeux. Il laissa la voix le porter. Il ne risquait rien puisque c'était dans les règles. Il n'était tout de même pas rassurer mais se laissa petit à petit assoupir.

Koro-sensei termina son livre et observa Karma. Il ne comptait pas dormir cette nuit. Allez savoir ce qu'avait préparé le garçon. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi adorable. Mais c'était peut-être à cause de la maladie.

Il remit correctement les couvertures sur le corps fragile et l'observa.


	3. Secret

Karma-sutra

Auteur : Angelscythe

Couple : Je vous laisse deviner =P

Genre : Romance essentiellement, humour j'espère mais je préviens qu'il y aura des sujets sensibles !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yūsei Matsui

 ** _Chapitre 3 : Séquence secret_**

Karma ouvrit les yeux et rencontra un visage rond penché au-dessus de lui. Il sursauta et envoya son poing au-dessus de lui mais ne rencontra rien. Pourtant, la seconde d'après, il voyait à nouveau cette face souriante penchée sur lui et sentait quelque chose dans sa chevelure.

Il se dégagea d'un mouvement de main et s'éloigna sur le bord du lit avant d'afficher un sourire.

\- C'est vous Koro-sensei. J'avais oublié que vous vous étiez introduit chez moi.

\- Ah ? Je pensais que tu avais des envies de meurtre de bon matin. Mais sans couteau ou revolver ça ne me semblait pas très pratique. Audacieux. Mais pas très pratique.

Karma ne répondit pas, les lèvres légèrement pincées.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

Le garçon se dégagea des couvertures et retourna dans la salle d'eau pour enfiler son uniforme. Comment allait-il s'expliquer ? Comment réagirait-on s'ils apprenaient qu'un homme… plutôt un mâle était resté toute la nuit dans sa chambre à l'épier. À le guetter.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il s'aspergea le visage d'eau.

Quel idiot ! Pas besoin de le dire ! Son professeur retournerait tout seul à l'école et ce serait ni vu, ni connu. Mais il se demandait s'il avait vraiment passer la nuit à le surveiller. Il n'avait pas l'air fatigué. Pouvait-on seulement l'épuiser ?

Il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour observer le visage rond, toujours drapé de son sourire incongru. Karma serra les dents, se changea rapidement et ouvrit la porte en grand et s'avança vers le bureau. Tout était rangé, le diffuseur de vapeur, les couvertures, le pichet d'eau. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas pris plus de deux minutes pour se changer.

Il serait toujours un peu épaté. Et ce malgré l'habitude.

Il espérait bien qu'un jour il cesserait d'être surpris. Mais seulement parce qu'il escomptait sa mort.

Un jour.

Pas encore maintenant…

\- Je vais mieux. Annonça le garçon en attrapant son cartable. Merci.

Il quitta la pièce. Certes, l'école était assez loin mais il savait que son professeur y serait depuis longtemps, sa classe propre et prête. Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux en débouchant dans la cuisine. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour tuer quelqu'un… Pour se repaître de la douleur, pour se moquer…

Il attrapa son bento, le mit dans son cartable et sortit sans plus attendre. Est-ce qu'il faisait un saut dans des quartiers malfamés ? Il était encore tôt. Et ce n'était pas bien grave d'arriver en retard. Surtout que son jeu favori était malheureusement mis en pause. Pendant combien de temps encore ?

Il n'en savait rien mais ça l'énervait du plus profond de son cœur.

Karma sortit de la maison en soupirant. Il tourna vers la gauche, en direction des ruelles évitées d'autrui.

Il sentit quelque chose sur son épaule et virevolta. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit Koro-sensei.

\- L'école est de l'autre côté, Karma.

\- Je…

\- Tu passes par là d'habitude ? Je comprends pourquoi tu arrives souvent en retard.

Le garçon serra les dents, son poing douloureusement comprimé.

\- Tu devrais vraiment apprendre que lorsqu'on ne se déplace pas à Mach 20, le chemin le plus court est préférable, Karma.

\- Il faudrait être débile pour ne pas le savoir. Je n'ai jamais dit que je comptais venir à vos cours.

\- Tu ne les manques pas d'habitude. Rectifia le professeur en se penchant vers lui.

\- Vous savez ce qu'on dit : il faut un début à tout.

\- Je t'en propose un alors. Sourit Koro-sensei.

Ses tentacules s'agitaient alors que son rire caractéristique retentissait. Karma serra les dents et glissa sa main dans sa poche. Son couteau l'attendait bien sagement, le suppliant de l'utiliser.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'enrouler ses doigts autour du manche qu'il fut attrapé par les tentacules et plaqué contre le corps du poulpe. Il sentit l'air fouetter son visage, les yeux écarquillés.

Comment osait-il ?!

Il avait son occasion, au moins. Tant pis pour le plan ! Un assassinat était un assassinat !

Le garçon attrapa son poignard et…

L'air cessa de battre son visage et il était assis sur son siège. Il entendit le professeur siffloter et se retrouva attaché à sa chaise, incapable de bouger les bras.

\- Eh bien ! Te voilà très attaché Karma ! Rit-il. Puisque tu es venu bien en avance, apprends à te sortir de tous les pièges que tu rencontres. L'invita-t-il en riant.

\- Menteur ! Ce n'est qu'une excuse pour pouvoir m'attacher ! Aboya le garçon.

Le visage de Koro-sensei devint orange alors qu'un rond rouge se dessinait.

\- Bravo ! Tu es très intelligent.

Il commença à se pencher sur ses cours en remuant à toute vitesse. Les feuilles volaient, le stylo-bille rouge aussi. Karma serra les dents et agita les bras. Il devait se détacher. Il y avait forcément une technique. Il pouvait toucher son couteau anti-professeur mais il ne serait d'aucune utilité.

Il entendit le rire du poulpe et s'échina d'autant plus. Les cordes n'étaient pas dures ce qui faisait qu'il ne se faisait pas mal. Ça semblait même être du tissu très doux comme le prouvait les réactions de sa peau lors de mouvement plus prometteur.

Allez ! Il pouvait y arriver !

\- C'est normal d'être malade quand on a une hygiène de vie comme la tienne.

Karma s'immobilisa et leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu vas te coucher tard, tu manges quand bon te semble, tu es irrespectueux.

\- Je suis très bien envers moi-même. Je suis heureux.

Il planta son regard dans celui du poulpe qui avait levé la tête.

\- Je m'en fiche que ça ne vous plaise pas. Je suis comme je suis.

Koro-sensei s'approcha de lui et lui tapota la tête.

\- Pff… J'ai une bonne réponse ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Le poulpe disparut et retourna à son bureau. En l'ayant laissé attacher. Karma grinça des mâchoires et reprit son activité précédente.

µµµ

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit alors que Karma essayait toujours de récupérer l'usage de tous ses mouvements. Kaede agita la main vers Koro-sensei, les lèvres étirées en un gigantesque sourire.

\- Eyh… Appela le garçon.

\- Oui ? Fit-elle en s'approchant.

Karma ouvrit la bouche et sentit la pression se relâcher. Il remarqua l'image rémanente de Koro-sensei et retint un rire défaitiste.

\- Tu as fait tes devoirs ?

\- Oui ! Je suis surprise que tu sois là si tôt, Karma. Ça n'allait pas ?

\- Si, si…

Il attrapa son couteau et vit le regard de son professeur sur lui. Il tendit alors l'arme à Kaede qui s'en saisit avec stupeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle tourna le poignard entre ses mains mais il n'avait rien de suspect. Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau son camarade de classe, il souriait. Ce sourire suffisant qu'elle trouvait aussi craquant qu'effrayant.

\- Merci…

Elle se dirigea vers sa chaise et s'installa.

Karma se leva et partit vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

\- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Koro-sensei.

\- Cette question. Sourit-il. Je sèche.

\- Ah.

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil. C'était tout ? Décidemment… Irina était-elle un professeur et une assassine exécrable à ce point ?

\- Kaede savais-tu que j'ai été cherché Karma à la maison aujourd'hui ?

\- Qu…

Le concerné rougit violemment.

\- Je l'ai accompagné jusqu'ici comme un petit enfant ! Regarde, j'ai même pris des photos !

Il sortit son appareil alors que son visage se barrait de ligne verte. Karma se précipita sur lui pour attraper l'objet mais vit le tentacule le soulever hors de sa portée. Sans réfléchir au fait que ce n'était peut-être qu'un leurre, le garçon bondit sur le bureau de Koro-sensei et lui sauta dessus.

Il sentit quelque chose de mou sur son ventre avant de voir disparaître le poulpe. Mais son tentacule le posait doucement au sol. L'enseignant était déjà auprès de Kaede qui regardait en pouffant.

\- Arrêtez !

\- Calme-toi, Karma.

La jeune fille prit l'appareil et le tourna vers lui. Dans l'encart qui délivrait les clichés numériques, il pouvait voir des adorables chatons.

L'adolescent serra les dents et se détourna rapidement. Il sortit en bousculant celui qui rentrait.

\- Ah… Fit ce dernier.

S'il s'attendait à recevoir au moins un mot d'excuse, ce n'en fut rien. Il remonta son cartable sur son épaule.

\- Qu'arrive-t-il à Karma ?

\- Il n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on l'embête. Soupira Kaede. Bonjour, Nagisa !

\- Bonjour. Bonjour, professeur !

\- Bonjour.

\- Je suis surpris qu'il soit là si tôt tout de même… Dit Nagisa.

Ses doigts étaient enroulés autour de son poignard mais, à son expression, il en avait oublié ce qu'il voulait en faire.

\- Koro-sensei l'a emmené. Sourit son amie.

\- Oh ? Si tôt ?

\- Tu sembles perturbé. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda le poulpe. Je suis votre professeur avant d'être votre cible. Rappela-t-il.

Nagisa sortit son cahier pour jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Ah… Non, c'est juste qu'il travaille… Murmura-t-il.

Il savait que leur enseignant ne le répéterait pas. Il lui faisait confiance.

\- Ses horaires ont dû changés.

Il eut l'air déçu. Ce qui ne manqua pas à Koro-sensei qui se rapprocha de lui, posant un tentacule sur son épaule.

\- Ça ne va pas ? C'est en rapport avec sa maladie ?

Nagisa leva le regard vers lui. Leur professeur s'inquiétait toujours pour eux et il s'en sentait ému.

\- Karma joue toujours au dur, il n'aime pas compter sur ses amis. Il ne veut même pas que je sache quand il travaille car je le dérangerai en m'inquiétant. Sourit-il.

Le poulpe ne manqua pas la lueur triste dans son regard.

\- Karma… travaille très tard certains soirs. Je ne m'inquiète pas parce qu'il sait se battre. Il aime ça, je pense… Rentrez aussi tard. Passer par les allées sombres et attendre qu'il puisse…

Il se tut au milieu de sa phrase et força un rire qui se révélait plus que nerveux.

\- Merci Nagisa. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Karma. Il a un fort tempérament. Certifia le professeur. Alors… Tu me rends tes devoirs avec ou sans couteau ?

\- Quelle question… Dit le garçon en forçant un sourire.

Néanmoins il échangea un regard avec Kaede et leur coup fusa en même temps. Un coup qui fut évité avec une aisance presque moqueuse.

µµµ

Les mains dans les poches, Karma avançait dans les allées, s'éloignant des petites rues pour en rejoindre des plus importantes. Il se fondit dans la masse, se perdit entre des centaines de potentielles cibles et bifurqua pour se rendre dans l'arrière-boutique d'un établissement plutôt reconnut. Il vérifia son portefeuille, soupira et poussa la porte qui le mena directement dans des coulisses.

\- Bonjour ! Le salua-t-on.

Il répondit par un grognement et se changea rapidement. Il avait l'habitude de ce petit jeu et avait fini par en avoir vite fini. Il pouvait aussi s'éloigner de ses collègues et en rejoignait d'autre dans la pièce principale.

Les cours s'étant terminé tard, il était juste dans les temps pour l'arrivée du gros de la clientèle. Aussi, pas de quoi s'ennuyer en étant appuyé sur le bar à discuter avec le barman. Ou plutôt à supporter une vie trop vide qui était narrée d'une façon monocorde. Dire que c'était ça qui faisait fantasmer une partie des filles de sa classe.

Pathétique…

Il se recula d'un pas lorsqu'un collègue passa devant lui.

\- Eyh !

Il leva le regard et croisa celui de son patron, toujours à rôder. Il afficha son sourire le plus radieux et le plus innocent en tendant la main vers le barman qui lui donna un plateau remplit de verre de saké. Il rêva d'envoyer ce plateau à travers la salle et de décapiter.

Son regard parcourut furtivement l'assemblée et il remarqua une personne sans le moindre verre. Il s'en approcha mais se détourna immédiatement en le reconnaissant.

Koro-sensei ?! Ici !

Il se passa la main sur le visage. Comment ? Il l'avait forcément suivi… ce pervers !

\- Vous ! Vous ! Appela-t-il.

Il sentit son tentacule sur son bras-nu, frissonna et se tourna vers lui, les dents serrées. Ça… ça mériterait la mort ! Il s'avança jusqu'à lui d'un pas étonnement assuré malgré son énervement. Il avait toujours son sourire adorable qui lui valait quelques coups d'œil.

\- Mais oui ! Je t'ai reconnu !

\- Votre déguisement est épouvantable. Grogna Karma.

\- Pas le tien. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le garçon serra les mâchoires.

\- Tokyo Mew Mew…


	4. Club Club Club

Karma-sutra

Auteur : Angelscythe

Couple : Je vous laisse deviner =P

Genre : Romance essentiellement, humour j'espère mais je préviens qu'il y aura des sujets sensibles !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yūsei Matsui

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4 : Séquence club, club, club_**

Karma prenait place à côté de son professeur, faisant tourner le plateau sur ses doigts. Les jupons de sa tenue flottèrent un instant, offrant une vue sur les cuisses de son élève. Son regard se perdit vers la longue queue féline qui retombait négligemment.

Le poulpe vit un homme mettre de l'argent dans les mains d'un autre serveur. La seconde d'après, des lèvres se joignaient. Là, une danse lascive était offerte à un trentenaire dont le nez coulait. Tous étaient habillés en cosplay bien réalisé. Tous étaient des garçons malgré leurs atours et leurs visages féminins.

\- C'est pour vous. Dit Karma en lui tendant un verre.

Il laissa le tentacule s'enrouler autour avant d'en attraper un qu'il vida. Il aurait au moins besoin de ça.

\- Eyh…

\- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi !

\- Vous êtes rose.

Le professeur poussa un cri et tapota son visage, il ne réussit qu'à faire tomber son nez. Le garçon le ramassa et le lui colla au milieu de la face avec force.

\- Vous avez de la chance que je n'ai qu'un couteau normal sur moi. Maugréa-t-il.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Buvez. Répondit Karma en croissant les jambes. Sinon, je le fais.

Il prit un second verre et le porta à ses lèvres. En seulement deux secondes, tous les verres avaient été vidés. Le garçon se doutait que le poulpe les avait avalés et il leva son plateau vers le barman. Un de ses collègues l'attrapa et partit avec. Karma se tourna vers son professeur.

\- Alors ? Vous êtes venu pour boire en bonne compagnie ou pour vous moquer de moi ?

\- Nagisa était inquiet et je le suis aussi maintenant. Tu viens. Décréta-t-il en se levant.

Il enroula son tentacule autour de son corps. Karma serra les dents, prit appuie sur lui et amorça un coup de pied mais son patron arriva en courant.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je l'emmène loin d'ici. Répondit le professeur, le visage blanc.

Karma n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'ils étaient entraînés loin de là dans un coup de vent qui fit voler les nappes, tomber les verres et soulever les jupons. Lorsque le garçon fut relâché au milieu d'une ruelle, il tomba à genoux mais remarqua bien que le poulpe était rose.

\- Pervers !

Le garçon se redressa et afficha un sourire moqueur.

\- Je saigne, professeur.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mes genoux… Mes mains…

Il se lécha la paume même si c'était probablement une mauvaise idée. Elles étaient entrées en contact avec l'arrière-cour d'un club de charme.

\- Ça arrive quand on laisse tomber quelqu'un après avoir été entraîné aussi vite. Que dira le proviseur…

\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais…

Son corps devint rouge.

\- Je détruirais l'école si je suis renvoyé, Karma. Et je détruirais aussi ce club !

Son tentacule se détendit et cogna une vitre avec violence, s'enroula autour d'une latte et la tira.

\- Je le ferai maintenant pour que tu ne fasses plus jamais de chose pareille !

\- Vous êtes en colère ? Vous n'avez pas passé un merveilleux moment ? Et vous n'aimiez pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bitch-sensei ?

Une autre planche vola, brisée sous un tentacule vengeur.

\- Et vous étiez rose. R-O-S-E.

Il attrapa les pans de sa jupe qu'il souleva légèrement. Le rouge perdit de sa vigueur quelques instants puis se renforça.

\- Arrête Karma !

Il sentit un tentacule sur lui puis un tissu. Il était maintenant enroulé dans une couverture noire et chaude. Il la serra légèrement d'instinct. Tant ses bras que ses jambes étaient maintenant couverts.

\- Ce n'est pas bien professeur…

\- Ce n'est pas bien non plus de ta part ! Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?!

\- Argent facile. Amusement. J'en ai rien à faire. Et puis… Quand on exhibe son corps de la sorte, il y en a toujours qui en veulent plus.

Le rouge se fonça. Le chambranle d'une fenêtre céda. Des cris retentirent à l'intérieur.

Karma sourit en fermant le poing.

\- Si je pouvais te gifler, je le ferai ! Menaça Koro-sensei. Tu es inconscient !

\- Et vous, vous n'êtes qu'un pervers qui suit ses élèves la nuit ! Vous n'êtes pas mieux ! Vous avez dû paraître bien bizarre !

Karma poussa soudainement un cri.

Il écarquilla les yeux et scruta le sol. Sous les néons de l'arrière-cour, il voyait une balle rose perdue dans un liquide jaune. Il porta ses doigts à sa joue. L'impact avait cuit son visage.

\- Karma !

\- Ne regardez pas ma joue, idiot ! Quelqu'un veut vous tuer avant moi ! Siffla le garçon.

Il sentit le tentacule qui reconstituait sur sa joue meurtrie. Son professeur était de nouveau jaune.

\- Maintenant que tu ne m'énerves plus…

Il évita un nouveau projectile et repoussa Karma derrière une poubelle. L'adolescent manqua de tomber mais se réceptionna. Il vit le bras de son professeur s'étendre, s'enrouler autour de quelque chose et, la seconde d'après, l'airsoft tombait dans les mains du rouquin. Il l'arma et le braqua vers Koro-sensei.

\- Vous êtes bien confiant, professeur.

\- Ce n'est pas fini, Karma.

Il haussa un sourcil et se prépara à presser sur la gâchette. À cet instant, quelqu'un bondit par la fenêtre. Un couteau anti-Koro-sensei en main. Il avait été bien équipé. Karma serra les dents et tira sur la main de l'individu. L'impact fut suffisant pour faire relâcher la prise de l'homme qui laissa tomber l'arme. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche, vit le garçon, se figea et s'enfuit.

\- Ah… Soupira Karma. Même pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il craignait.

Il s'avança et se pencha pour récupérer l'arme. Lorsqu'il se tourna, il trouva un Koro-sensei complétement rose. Il éclata de rire et pointa le couteau vers lui.

\- Taiga m'a dit que vous aimiez les seins, les jolies femmes… Mais vraiment. S'amusa-t-il. Moi qui m'embêtais pour vous tuer. Ça deviendrait presque trop facile.

\- Kyouki !

Le garçon tourna la tête. Il vit apparaître son employeur, un peu paniqué, avec une latte de plancher dans la main.

\- Tout va bien. Reviens, on t'attend.

Karma regarda les armes qu'il avait encore, sourit de la façon la plus innocente qu'il connaisse et sourit.

\- J'arrive !

Il rentra en courant dans le bâtiment, passa par les vestiaires et en ressortit et récupéra un plateau de verre près du barman. Son regard parcourut la salle et il ne manqua pas de voir Koro-sensei assis dans un siège, à nouveau déguisé. Il manqua de tomber des nues.

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- T'occupe. Répliqua Karma vers le barman.

Il lui décocha un sourire ensuite. Ça, c'était un truc que lui avait appris Irina. À vrai dire, s'il travaillait ici, ça ne faisait pas de lui un bon employé. De toute façon, même en ne faisant rien, ces vieux pervers n'étaient qu'intéressés par son cosplay, par sa façon de bouger et par les verres qu'ils s'enfilaient.

Mais il devait reconnaître que ses pourboires avaient augmentés la dernière fois.

Il s'avança entre les tables et s'assit à côté d'un homme à qui il tendit un verre. Son regard rivé vers son professeur, il sentit une main se glisser entre ses cuisses. Koro-sensei était rose.

Il observait une de ses collègues qui portait un costume de Minnie et dont la poitrine était plus qu'en avant. Il serra les mâchoires puis se tourna vers son client qui souriait en se rassasiant à sa vision. Il vit l'homme lui tendre un billet de mille yen et il entrouvrit la bouche. Le papier se glissa entre ses lèvres, il posa le plateau, lui tendit un verre et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

Il se pressa contre lui et fit descendre les manches bouffantes de sa tenue. L'homme l'observait, le verre lever.

\- Tu es une adorable petite chatte, toi.

\- Mrou. Répondit Karma, les lèvres étirées.

Il remonta légèrement sa jupe, exhibant ses cuisses à l'œil vicelard lorsqu'il se sentit tiré en arrière. La seconde d'après, on s'épanchait sur son épaule.

\- Oh ma petite sœur bien-aimée ! Je te retrouve enfin ! Je t'avais cherché partout !

\- K… Koro-sensei ! S'écria Karma en le repoussant.

Le billet tomba. Le garçon envoya un uppercut. Koro-sensei pivota, rattrapa les yens et évita un coup de jambe. Il attrapa un poing qui devait atteindre son ventre, le détourna et lui mit le billet dans la main. Il le fit tourner et l'envoya vers le bar, manquant de le faire tomber. Mais malgré sa jupe, le garçon se réceptionna.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Patron. Soupira l'élève.

\- Je suis si content de retrouver ma petite sœur ! Fit le poulpe.

\- Ce client lourd essaie de me kidnapper.

\- Je n'essaie pas. Répondit Koro-sensei en le prenant dans ses bras.

Son visage devint violé foncé avec une croix dessus.

\- J'y arrive !

\- Mauvaise réponse. Répondit Karma.

Le tentacule du professeur fondit. Le garçon se réceptionna au sol et souleva sa jupe, exhibant une pochette où se trouvaient de la monnaie mais aussi des balles roses. Il tendit la main pour attraper son couteau anti-professeur mais ne rencontra que sa cuisse.

Il entendit le rire du poulpe et vit qu'il tenait l'arme dans une serviette.

Deux colosses apparurent.

\- Ça suffit Monsieur ! Vous sortez ! Ordonna le patron. Tu vas bien Kyouki ?

\- Ouais…

Il bondit en arrière, évitant un tentacule, trébucha et tomba sur les cuisses d'un homme. Il tira la langue.

\- Oups, désolé. Je vous servirai un verre pour m'excus…

Il se leva d'un bond et évita un autre tentacule en un bond qui dévoila tous ses dessous. Il y eut des applaudissements.

\- Vous faites dans le spectacle maintenant ? Questionna un client.

\- Oui ! S'écria Karma.

Il courut vers son professeur et se pendit à son bras.

\- Voici mon super partenaire ! Il est beau et talentueux ! Vous ne le trouvez pas trop cool ? Montrez ce que vous savez faire ! Sautilla Karma.

Le professeur se frotta l'arrière du crâne en riant, légèrement rose.

\- _Merci, Nagisa…_ Songea le rouquin.

Travailler dans de telles circonstances se révélerait très pénible. Il vérifia qu'il avait encore des balles dans sa petite poche, y mis son billet, ramassa le couteau laisser tomber et l'attacha avant de partir vers son premier client. Celui-ci enroula son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Rebonjour, petite chatte.

\- Rebonjour. Où en étions-nous ?

Il fit un signe à une de ses collègues à forte poitrine qui se précipita auprès du poulpe. Karma enroula ses bras autour du cou de son client qui glissa sa main entre ses cuisses. Le rouquin se pencha à son oreille.

µµµ

Koro-sensei cherchait Karma un peu partout. Malgré les odeurs suaves d'alcool, de cigarettes et de parfums, il était encore capable de déceler celle de son étudiant quand les effluves dont il s'aspergeait s'atténuaient. Surtout qu'il l'avait toujours trouvée particulière. Il agita les tentacules et disparut soudainement.

Il savait où il devait aller et il ne voulait pas que ces individus qui appelaient le rouquin « Kyouki » interfèrent.

Il déboucha dans un endroit saturé de parfum où il entendait des sons équivoques. Il se pressa vers la pièce qui enfermait l'odeur de son élève. Il la poussa avec espoir.

Tout espoir qui se brisa en miette en trouvant un spectacle indescriptible. Son tentacule, rouge, se détendit et s'enroula autour du cou de l'homme. Il serra et entendit les suppliques, le souffle qui s'amenuise. Son corps fonçait de plus en plus à mesure que l'homme se débattait.

\- Koro-sensei ! Arrêtez !

Le client fut jeté contre le mur. Une odeur âcre se mêla à celle de sueur et de parfum.

\- Vous êtes malades !

\- Je protège mes élèves. Répondit-il avec vigueur.

\- Nous ne sommes plus à l'école, vous n'êtes plus mon professeur !

Karma écarquilla les yeux en étant violemment baffer. Il attrapa son poignard anti-professeur et se jeta sur lui. Mais il fut arrêté au milieu de son geste et fut rejeté sur le lit. Il serra les dents jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que le poulpe s'avançait vers lui, de plus en plus foncé, les tentacules agités.


	5. Intimité

Karma-sutra

Auteur : Angelscythe

Couple : Je vous laisse deviner =P

Genre : Romance essentiellement, humour j'espère mais je préviens qu'il y aura des sujets sensibles !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages, hormis les clients et les employés du bar, appartiennent à Yūsei Matsui

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5 : Séquence intimité_**

L'instinct poussa, Karma à se reculer sur le sommier alors qu'il serrait ses doigts sur le poignard. Le premier tentacule germa vers lui. Il tenta de le toucher mais le bras avait déjà disparu.

Il réalisa toutefois quelque chose…

Il était rhabillé !

\- Je serai toujours ton professeur, Karma !

\- Alors vous devez vous en vouloir. Dit-il en touchant sa joue.

\- Oui…

Le garçon se pencha pour regarder le cadavre de son client. Il sentit le lit s'affaisser et tourna la tête vers son professeur qui s'était assis à côté de lui.

\- Je ne te crois pas quand tu dis que tu fais ça pour t'amuser.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça alors que vous êtes le premier à vous pâmer devant les seins de Bitch-sensei ?

\- Elle est adulte et pas sous ma juridiction.

\- On sait bien ce que vous avez fait… On sait bien que ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on doit vous assassiner. Et vous n'espérez pas mourir.

Karma ajusta sa jupe et observa de nouveau le cadavre dont l'odeur de sang se déployait avec entêtement. Que dirait son patron ? Est-ce que Koro-sensei prendrait ça sur lui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que je fasse ça. Je serai mort dans moins d'un an. Je peux vivre ma vie en attendant, non ?

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit encore poisseux et jeta son couteau que le poulpe évita en s'éloignant d'un mouvement. Il attrapa un mouchoir dans une boîte et récupéra le poignard qu'il donna à son élève.

Celui-ci observa son visage. Toujours jaune… Il ne se moquait pas. Pourtant, il l'aurait juré.

\- C'est ta vie, tu ne la vivras qu'une fois. Tu ne devrais pas la gâcher comme ça.

Karma haussa les épaules. Il porta le couteau à ses lèvres et rajusta sa jupe. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que le poulpe se rince l'œil alors qu'il portait une tenue aussi ridicule. Il s'était déjà suffisamment humilié comme ça.

\- Ces conneries que vous bassinez à tous vos élèves sont tout de même risibles. Ne nous dites pas de vivre. C'est trop ironique. Vous venez avec de grands discours, vous dites que vous voulez nous protéger, que nous devons profitez mais vous vous mentez à vous-même !

Il se redressa et planta son regard dans le sien. Plus vif et cruel que n'importe quelle lame.

\- Vous jouez au héros parce que vous êtes toujours là pour nous sauver et nous en mettre plein la vue mais c'est tout de même vous qui nous tuerez dans moins d'un an ! Vous pouvez être notre professeur et notre cible mais pas notre héros et notre ennemi ! Ne vous mêlez plus de mon travail qu'il vous plaise ou pas. Ne vous en mêlez surtout pas seulement parce que je suis votre élève et que vous voulez avoir la conscience tranquille. Siffla-t-il.

Le visage inexpressif de Koro-sensei était doucement passé au bleu clair à mesure qu'il lui assénait ses quatre vérités.

Karma se leva et partit vers la porte. Son professeur n'aurait qu'à s'arranger avec le cadavre qu'il avait fait. Il s'en moquait bien, il avait déjà reçu l'argent pour son service et tant mieux s'il n'avait pas de goût affreux dans la bouche ou de douleur pour une fois. S'il savait faire disparaître un corps, il aurait volontiers opté pour cela plus souvent. Malheureusement, c'était le genre de choses qu'on ne leur apprenait pas.

Ça aurait pourtant été si utile !

\- Attends !

Le garçon tourna la tête vers son professeur et vit les tentacules arrivés sur lui. Il sentit quelque chose dans ses cheveux puis réalisa qu'on lui mettait un serre-tête. Il releva la main et sentit les oreilles de chat de son cosplay.

\- C'était tombé.

\- Merci…

Karma se détourna et sortit de la pièce. Il descendit l'escalier et partit vers la salle principale en poussant des rideaux épais et odorants. Il traversa la salle et s'arrêta au bar où son patron buvait un verre. Enfouissant sa main dans sa bourse, le garçon en sortit une partie de la somme qu'il venait d'obtenir et la fourra dans la main de l'homme.

\- Bravo Kyouki. Retourne-y, la soirée n'est pas encore trop entamée. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres soucis de cette envergure.

\- Je ne pense pas…

Il vit Koro-sensei se glisser dans la foule et se trouver une place. Son regard étant insistant, il vit apparaître un petit fanon avec écrit : « Je veille sur toi ».

Il plissa les yeux.

Le poulpe retourna vivement son drapeau pour lui présenter : « Si, si. Je m'assure que personne ne te fasse de mal ».

\- Ça devrait aller. Certifia Karma. De toute façon, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Son employeur n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait beau savoir utiliser « ce qu'il faut » ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il arriverait à ses fins.

µµµ

Karma avançait dans les rues sombres, un sac jeté sur l'épaule. Il soupira pour la sixième fois en moins d'une minute.

\- Comme vous êtes là, personne n'approche.

\- Pour en découdre ? Demanda le professeur.

Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le poulpe avait disparu. Il soupira et s'étira.

\- Vous savez, ils vous ont vu suffisamment longtemps. Ils ne vont plus venir.

Koro-sensei réapparut alors à ses côtés.

\- Tu habites loin. Viens.

Il attrapa Karma en mode « princesse » et courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans risque de blesser l'adolescent. Lequel lui donna un coup de coude dans le visage de Koro-sensei à l'instant même où ils arrivaient au pied de sa maison. Il toussa à cause de la poussière qui s'était dégagée durant le déplacement. Il sauta au sol et se tourna vers l'adulte en contractant les mâchoires.

\- Vous avez énormément de problème avec la familiarité !

Il brandit un doigt accusateur vers lui.

\- Surtout avec toi. Lui dit Koro-sensei en tapotant le bout de son tentacule sur son nez.

Karma chassa le bras d'un mouvement en lui assénant un regard caustique.

\- Vous avez décidé de me pourrir la vie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. J'ai seulement trouvé un merveilleux club de stip-tease. Et j'irais régulièrement ! Les…

\- Quand y vas-tu ?

\- Les mardis, lundis, jeudis et souvent le dimanche.

\- Donc mardi, vendredi, samedi et de temps en temps le dimanche. Merci.

Koro-sensei lui tapota la tête.

\- Bonne nuit, Karma. Dors bien.

Le garçon le vit disparaître et soupira. Il rentra dans la maison et se glissa dans la cage d'escalier, grimpant toutes les marches pour regagner sa chambre. Il jeta ses affaires sur son lit puis alla se laver. Il en aurait bien besoin pour ne plus sentir comme ses hommes qui se collaient à lui, la sueur, le sexe.

Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Il renversa la tête en arrière et profita de ce jet qui fouettait son visage. Il passa ses doigts sur sa joue là où le tentacule l'avait rudement frappé.

Pour son bien.

Pourquoi Koro-sensei s'acharnait de la sorte ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'intéressait toujours à lui de la sorte ? Il le faisait pour les autres mais leur proximité était presqu'aussi forte que celle qu'il avait pour Nagisa. En même temps, vu l'affection qu'il avait pour Nagisa, il comprenait son professeur. C'était quelqu'un de bien qui méritait de se faire des amis.

Il ratait d'ailleurs rarement dans cette opération.

Enfin…

µµµ

Nagisa chercha immédiatement après Karma lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle de classe. Mais il n'y avait que Kaede à qui il fit un signe de main. Il trottina jusqu'à Koro-sensei qui observait ses feuilles non sans être paré à éviter toute attaque en traitre.

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui, Nagisa ?

Il évita un coup de couteau et l'applaudit.

\- Vous n'avez pas été cherché Karma ?

\- Non. Il viendra seul. … S'il vient.

Après le coup d'hier, même s'ils avaient passés de longs moments à discuter, il craignait de s'être mis définitivement l'adolescent à dos. Avant, ce n'était qu'une camaraderie sur un fond potentiellement dangereux.

\- Il viendra ! Karma n'a aucune raison de sécher les cours.

Koro-sensei ne répondit pas.

Le garçon attrapa son téléphone, le montra à son professeur et envoya un message à son ami.

\- C'est gentil.

Il se pencha vers lui et ce malgré le fait qu'une arme pouvait s'en prendre à lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était incapable de l'éviter, de toute façon.

\- Est-ce que tu connais les horaires de Karma ?

\- Oui ! Mais… vous en ferez bon usage ?

\- Je me soucie de lui. Répondit Koro-sensei.

Au regard de Nagisa, il comprit que le garçon ne connaissait pas le travail de son ami. C'était tant mieux.

\- Mardi, vendredi, samedi et dimanche. Des fois le mercredi. Il ne me prévient jamais alors je fais comme je peux. Je suppose que s'il doit dépanner… Il travaille souvent de dix-neuf à trois heures du matin.

\- Ce n'est pas un bon horaire.

Le garçon secoua la tête.

\- Merci beaucoup, Nagisa.

\- C'est normal !

Le poulpe nota ce que venait de lui dire son élève, au cas où, et, après avoir évité un tir plutôt bien régler, le laissa retourner à sa place. Nagisa se mit immédiatement à rire avec Kaede, badinant sur des sujets innocents. Tellement innocent qu'on imaginait mal qu'ils essaieraient de tuer quelqu'un après.

Le téléphone du garçon sonna et il y porta un bref coup d'œil.

Koro-sensei observa les deux jeunes gens puis reprit ses préparatifs.

Il espérait que Karma viendrait…


	6. Recherche

Karma-sutra

Auteur : Angelscythe

Couple : Je vous laisse deviner =P

Genre : Romance essentiellement, humour j'espère mais je préviens qu'il y aura des sujets sensibles !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages, hormis les clients et les employés du bar, appartiennent à Yūsei Matsui

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 6 : Séquence recherche_**

\- Tu es tellement magnifique. Une rose dans un parterre de pâquerette. J'aimerais passer tout mon temps avec toi.

\- Je n'ai d'yeux que pour vous. Je voudrais tant vous donner…

\- Ne perds pas ton temps, Chamekke. Il n'a pas d'argent. Intervint une voix moqueuse.

La demoiselle cosplayée en Lamu se leva des cuisses tentaculaires et partit en pestant.

\- Karma !

\- Kyouki. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Et on vous a déjà dit d'aller là-bas !

Il pointa un tabouret du doigt.

\- Mais…

\- Sinon, ça me fait de magnifique photographie ! Sourit-il en sortant son téléphone.

Le poulpe devint rose de honte, se cacha le visage dans les tentacules et courut vers le bar où il pleura en se frottant la face. Karma soupira mais tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit qu'on l'appelait. Il sourit, fit un signe du doigt pour signifier qu'il arrivait et trottina vers le bar où il prit un plateau.

\- Arrêtez de pleurer, franchement. Vous êtes pathétique. Et je pensais que vous vouliez jouer le garde du corps, pas profiter des charmes de mes collègues. Mais si vous préférez payer et y avoir droit. Sourit-il.

\- Je pourrais travailler avec vous ! S'écria Koro-sensei.

Il disparut même pas une fraction de seconde et réapparut en geisha, l'air fier de lui.

\- Non… Vous feriez fuir nos clients. Restez assis et buvez. Ça aussi vous y avez le droit à l'œil. Enivrez-vous.

Il monta le plateau sur ses doigts et partit vers le client qui l'accueillit en étendant les bras. Karma s'assit presque sur ses genoux et roucoula. Il lui prit un verre qu'il porta aux lèvres goulues. Il regarda vers le bar et remarqua que Koro-sensei jouait avec sa serviette. Comme les yeux se tournaient vers lui, il tira la langue et se blottit un peu plus contre le client.

µµµ

Karma passait entre les clients. Le club se vidait petit à petit et tous étaient occupés par une ou un collègue. Il arrivait même à distinguer le peu de femme qui se tenaient parmi eux. Il ramassa un plateau qu'il fit remplir de verre et le ramena à l'hôte. Il revint enfin vers le bar et se hissa sur le tabouret à côté de Koro-sensei.

\- Au fait… L'assassin d'hier.

\- Ah oui ! C'est vrai qu'on a essayé de m'assassiner !

Le rouquin eut un rire nerveux mais afficha son même sourire qu'à l'habitude.

\- Je pense que c'était un habitué. Il a eu l'air de me reconnaître. J'ai dû me faire tripoter par un incapable. Que c'est humiliant. Soupira Karma en mettant sa joue dans sa main.

\- C'est ça qui t'humilie ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Tu penses qu'il va revenir ? J'aime bien rencontrer mes assassins.

\- Est-ce qu'il savait que vous serez là ou est-il toujours prêt ? Le savoir serait préférable.

\- Et si je me tuais moi-même pour obtenir les dix milliards. Je pourrais rester ici à te surveiller alors.

\- Vous seriez mort. Je me demande… Il est peut-être ici.

\- Oui c'est vrai que je serais mort. Tu voudrais l'argent si je me tuais ? Je sens des odeurs similaires à celles d'hier. Voyons…

\- Je n'arrêterai pas ce travail. Et vous me voleriez mon plaisir. On a des habitués. Je les connais, c'est plus pratique…

\- Dommage. Mais je devrais faire ce travail moi aussi, pour mes fins de mois ! Tu as bien vu l'assassin d'hier ?

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que vous feriez fuir notre clientèle plus qu'autre chose. Grogna Karma. Oui. J'ai bien appris mes leçons.

Koro-sensei tendit un verre pour que le barman le remplisse. L'homme regarda vers le rouquin qui opina simplement.

\- Sur ta droite. L'homme qui a le garçon en Sailor Moon sur les genoux.

Le garçon s'étira discrètement et laissa son dos aller en arrière. Il observa le client furtivement.

\- Mais vous aussi vous l'avez vu, n'est-ce pas ? Vous me testez ?

\- Peut-être.

Karma s'appuya sur le bar et se fit servir un verre de soda par le barman qui les dévisageait tous les deux, incrédules. À quoi jouaient-ils ? Était-ce un message codé ?

\- Je peux éliminer l'homme avec une Tifa sur les genoux parce qu'il est trop corpulent. Mais tu les connais mieux…

Le garçon toucha sa joue en souriant.

\- J'ai compris. Vous me faites honte, Koro-sensei. Utilisez un élève de la sorte.

Il rit en sautant sur ses jambes.

\- Mais vous savez…

Il lui décocha un somptueux sourire.

\- J'adore ça.

Karma trottina vers la demoiselle et se pencha à son oreille.

\- Mune', ça te dérangerais de me le prêter ? Juste quelques secondes, je te filerai mes pourboires.

\- Ok… Mais le vicelard avec qui tu es ne me feras rien ? Demanda-t-elle. Monsieur Nakajima, voici Kyouki, mon collègue. Ça vous dérange de rester avec lui un instant ? Je vais nous chercher à boire. Sourit-elle en se levant.

\- Reste. Ordonna-t-il. Je ne veux pas d'une petite tapette.

La main de l'homme se leva. Un bruit sec retentit parmi la musique.

\- Karma… Souffla Koro-sensei.

Sa peau se teinta de rouge et il apparut à côté de ce spectacle si immonde à ses yeux. Ses tentacules s'enroulèrent et se resserrèrent.

\- Lâchez-moi ! Le torturer ! Le faire supplier ! L'obliger à me lécher les pieds ! Le tuer !

\- Karma. Protesta le poulpe en le resserrant contre lui.

\- Je vais le…

\- Kyouki ! Asséna l'employeur.

\- Monsieur Nakajima. Toussota Mune'.

Elle le fit se lever et l'emmena vers la sortie du club sous le regard du patron.

Le corps de Karma tremblait de rage. Il se redressa et se tourna vers le professeur qui l'enserrait, toujours aussi rouge.

\- Ce n'était pas lui. Pas assez intéressé.

\- Kyouki, ça va ? Questionna le gérant.

\- Oui. Je vais retourner travailler ! Sourit-il.

Il poussa Koro-sensei sur le fauteuil et s'assit sur ses jambes, souriant de plus belle.

\- Je croyais que c'était ton « garde du corps ». Protesta l'homme.

\- Oui… Il n'est pas très doué. Cet homme m'a giflé quand même. Je devrais vous renvoyer. Ajouta-t-il. Vous étiez trop occupé à regarder les seins de mes collègues, je suppose. Ah !

Il soupira et haussa les épaules.

\- Faites-lui payer ses consommations.

Il se leva et porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Un sourire de démon étira ses lèvres.

\- Mais il n'a pas d'argent. Pourquoi pas la plonge ?

\- Karma !

\- Qui c'est Karma ? S'étonna le rouquin.

Il sourit et s'éloigna vers le bar, dissimulant un rire dans sa main. Koro-sensei jurait toutefois que son pas était exagérément dansant, que les jupons de sa tenue ne se levaient pas par hasard.

Ou le rêvait-il ?

µµµ

Karma marchait dans les ruelles malfamées, l'œil se perdant ci et là en priant pour qu'un client veuille le suivre.

Il sentit quelque chose autour de sa taille et fut soulever. Son sac tomba et il se retrouva la tête à l'envers.

Un rire.

Nyuhuhu…

\- Tu oublies que je nettoie à la vitesse de l'éclair !

\- Faites-moi descendre.

\- Petit impertinent.

\- Grâce à moi, vous pourrez draguer mes collègues, en nettoyant à la vitesse de l'éclair après. Se moqua-t-il. Vous adorez ça, non ? Les avoir sur vos genoux !

Karma se retrouva poser sur le sol un peu rudement. Il pinça les lèvres mais afficha un sourire en enfouissant sa main dans sa poche.

\- Dans deux jours, professeur… On retrouvera votre assassin.

\- Si tu le souhaites toujours.

Il jura voir le garçon sourire avant qu'il ne se détourne en soupirant.

\- Vous m'empêchez encore de m'amuser. Déjà que je me suis fait frapper à cause de vous.

Il leva les yeux.

\- Cet homme n'avait pas le droit de te toucher. Je l'ai bâillonné et jeté dans une un train. Je ne sais pas où on le retrouvera.

Karma éclata de rire.

\- Vraiment ? Il m'a juste giflé. Railla-t-il. Vous aussi. Venez ! On vous trouve un train !

Il s'éloigna mais fut attrapé par le poignet. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il trouva un visage de poulpe fort proche du sien.

\- Je voulais te remettre les idées en place mais tu as prouvé ta maturité. Tu as prouvé que tu n'étais pas un enfant. J'espère toujours que tu arrêteras ça un jour…

\- Lorsque vous nous aurez tous tué, sans doute. S'amusa-t-il.

\- Il t'a fait du mal sans raison. Même avec une raison je…

\- Vous devenez rouge.

Le professeur le relâcha et s'éloigna, agitant les tentacules. Le rouge devenait petit à petit rose.

\- Vous faites le pervers ou vous vous sentez mal ? Titilla Karma en se penchant en avant.

\- Je…

Il devint tout à coup jaune. Karma sourit.

\- Karma…

\- Je l'ai senti. Murmura-t-il.

Il serra le poing autour du couteau anti-professeur et sourit.

\- Laissez-moi vous divertir. Chuchota le rouquin.

\- Il me tarde de voir ça.

Le garçon attendit que la silhouette apparaisse et de voir l'éclat de son arme. Il fonça vers lui, évita le premier coup de couteau et envoya son coude dans le visage de l'homme. Sa main se plaça autour de son poignet et le tordit. Le poignard tomba sur le sol et il leva son arme anti-professeur.

\- Cœur ? Front ? Poumon ? Lent ? S'amusa-t-il.

Le poing de l'agresseur fusa vers lui mais Karma s'abaissa, écarta les jambes pour faucher celles de l'autre et tomba au sol. Non sans relever son genou juste à temps. Il hurla de douleur et se tint les parties génitales en roulant. Le garçon lui cogna son pied dans le visage.

\- C'est bon Karma. Rentrons.

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il se retrouvait devant chez lui.

\- Vous devez arrêter de faire ça. Soupira-t-il. Ne me transportez pas comme si j'étais votre marionnette.

Il essaya de poser le pied sur le sol mais le professeur ne le relâchait pas. Il carra les mâchoires et attrapa son couteau. Mais lorsqu'il s'abattit, il ne toucha que l'air. Probablement car il se retrouvait juste devant sa fenêtre. Un second tentacule apparut et ouvrit pour asseoir le garçon sur l'appui. Il éloigna ses bras au moment où ils allaient être sectionnés.

\- Karma ! J'ai une surprise pour toi. Mais je te demanderai de poser toutes armes.

\- Non. Sourit-il.

\- Bon.

Le professeur sauta et se retrouva devant lui. Karma leva son poignet et sentit le tentacule s'enrouler autour de lui, l'empêchant de finir son mouvement. Il vit le visage se pencha sur lui et sentit quelque chose contre ses lèvres. Une dureté puis du mou, presque caoutchouteux.

\- Que…

Le poulpe disparut mais Karma entendit précisément « bonne nuit ». Il fixa la rue sous ses pieds puis se glissa dans la maison. Il devait encore se laver…

Il puait l'odeur du club.


	7. Un, deux, trois

Karma-sutra

Auteur : Angelscythe

Couple : Je vous laisse deviner =P

Genre : Romance essentiellement, humour j'espère mais je préviens qu'il y aura des sujets sensibles !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages, hormis les clients et les employés du bar, appartiennent à Yūsei Matsui

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 7 : Séquence un, deux, trois_**

Karma rassembla ses affaires et les jeta pêle-mêle dans son sac en les regardant se mélanger. Il leva le visage vers Irina qui effaçait le tableau en maugréant. Il se leva et traversa la salle.

\- Eyh Bitch-sensei.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle rudement.

\- Il vous a fait quoi Koro-sensei ?

Elle lui décocha un regard gelé.

\- Tu veux tes cours ?

Karma se frotta les cheveux puis acquiesça. Il s'assit sur le bureau derrière lui, ne prenant pas garde de savoir s'il était toujours utilisé ou pas. Mais la salle se vidait petit à petit. Certains décochaient un sourire moqueur au rouquin qui n'en avait que faire alors que Taiga lui lançait un regard jaloux.

\- Leçon numéro cinq pour charmer un homme…

\- Il a déjà collé son visage contre le vôtre, Koro-sensei ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Il a collé son visage contre le mien. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que c'est.

Elle s'avança vers lui et glissa ses mains sur ses joues. Il se dégagea rudement.

\- Alors c'était ça… Je n'ai pas besoin que vous m'embrassiez. Je fais ça plutôt bien, il paraît. Se moqua-t-il. Mais si vous êtes tellement en manque de petit garçon à embrasser, Nagisa ne doit pas être trop loin.

\- Tu es tellement insolent. Grogna-t-elle.

\- Je sais.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu dragueras !

\- Je sais. Sourit-il à nouveau.

Irina soupira en retournant vers le tableau pour écrire sa leçon. « Apprendre tes meilleurs atouts pour les réutiliser ». L'aiderait-elle seulement à les trouver ses atouts ? Ses atouts en charme. Parce qu'il savait que ses connaissances en mathématiques, en observation et en combat étaient toujours utiles. Surtout pour son amusement. Certes.

\- Il t'a embrassé, tu dis ?

\- Hm… Répondit Karma.

Il observa ses paumes.

\- J'ai déjà pensé à faire sauter son travail de professeur. Mais il deviendrait fou de rage et détruirait tout. Il l'aime son travail…

Irina fronça les sourcils.

\- Ton sourire.

Il lui jeta un regard condescendant.

\- Il est franc. Remarqua la femme.

µµµ

Karma enfonça ses mains dans l'eau gelée. Il soupira et balança la tête en arrière, réfléchissant déjà. Déjà trois jours depuis la tentative d'assassinat. Il n'avait plus mal à la joue alors qui que fut l'assassin, il ne devait plus être meurtri par la balle anti-professeur. Il devrait tenter d'autres méthodes.

Il sortit ses doigts du liquide, se les sécha et observa son verni avant de replacer correctement son bandeau oreille de chat. Soupirant, il se dirigea vers la salle principale. Dès qu'il eut traversé le rideau, il s'affubla de son plus beau sourire. Sans surprise, il trouva Koro-sensei au bar. À la différence qu'il multipliait les cocktails à côté de Yuu, le serveur. Ses yeux écarquillés essayaient de suivre le mouvement des tentacules.

\- Eh bien ! Vous êtes décidé à pouvoir tripoter mes collègues. Quelle honte ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez me surveillez. Charia-t-il en se hissant sur le bar.

Le rire caractéristique de Koro-sensei lui répondit.

\- N'oublie pas que je sais tout faire Kyouki !

Le garçon rit et se pencha en arrière pour attraper un soda. Il allait faire sauter l'opercule de la cannette lorsqu'elle disparut une fraction de seconde de sa main et reparut, préparée.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas écailler ton verni !

\- Ouais… Merci.

Un premier client rentra. Mais Karma ne descendit pas de son bar. Koro-sensei s'en sentit extrêmement rassuré même s'il trouvait ça bizarre. Il comprit néanmoins en voyant la somptueuse poitrine de la dénommée Mune' toujours dans son cosplay de Tifa. Elle se jeta au cou de l'homme en roucoulant.

\- Lui, il boit des Umeshu Bloody. Annonça Karma.

En quelques secondes, les cocktails furent préparés et un tentacule livra le plateau à Mune' qui décocha un sourire au poulpe.

\- Finalement… Tu as eu raison de l'emmener, Kyouki.

Le garçon sauta au sol.

\- Ouaip, boss. Il est trop cool, hein ?

Il éclata de rire lorsqu'un verre échappa des mains d'un tentacule car Koro-sensei était trop occupé à faire le fier. Il lui décocha un clin d'œil et s'éloigna dans la salle, guettant un individu ou l'autre.

µµµ

\- Alors ?

Karma attrapa un plateau remplit de verres de différentes couleurs préparés par Yuu et Koro-sensei.

\- L'homme à droite avec Ondine qui lui…

\- Vous êtes rose.

Le poulpe toussota.

\- Celui qui regarde Kietsu. L'homme en retrait et… Cette odeur… Si familière. S'étonna Koro-sensei.

Karma tourna la tête.

\- Ah !

Il s'éloigna et passa entre les tables, donnant rapidement les verres à ses différents collègues. Il en profita pour noter que son professeur lui parlait d'Hideki, un habitué qui lui lançait toujours des regards intéressés et dont il s'était occupé deux ou trois fois. Le second était Fujitaka, souvent là, avec un regard lubrique et qui payait toujours de généreux pourboire mais jamais il ne s'en était occupé.

Koro-sensei s'agita. L'odeur le perturbait. Il regarda vers Karma, suivant son pas dansant, observant chacun de ses sourires.

\- Désolé, il y a du monde. Je pensais que tu n'avais plus d'argent.

\- Je me suis arrangé. Marmonna son client.

Cette voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Le client lui tendit le bras. Karma se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Tu veux vraiment parler de ça ?

\- Raquette ? Se moqua le garçon.

L'autre lui tendit un billet chiffonné. Le roux se pencha vers lui pour embrasser sa joue.

Un courant d'air fit voleter légèrement la jupe de l'adolescent qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant son professeur aussi proche.

\- Terasaka !

\- Professeur ! S'écria-t-il.

Il se leva d'un bond, laissant retomber Karma sur le fauteuil. Le garçon soupira et lui prit l'argent alors que le patron surgissait.

\- Arrêtez de vous faire remarquer. Protesta-t-il. Sinon, je vous retire votre paie.

\- Ah ! Je me doutais bien que vous aviez une idée derrière la tête, professeur ! Se moqua le rouquin.

\- Tu le savais qu'il travaillait ici ? Demanda Terasaka en désignant le poulpe.

\- Depuis aujourd'hui, oui. Il n'est pas embêtant. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Kyouki ! Celui qui vient de rentrer.

Karma tourna la tête. Akio, un homme d'affaire qui payait plus que bien. Un homme qui ne le supportait pas. Un peu car il était homophobe, beaucoup parce qu'il l'avait déjà passé à tabac après qu'il ait défendu avec Doukei, le garçon qui se cosplayait en Sailor Moon.

\- Noter. Terasaka… Assis ou je vais bosser ailleurs ?

Son camarade de classe se rassit en fixant leur professeur.

\- T'occupe pas de lui. Moi je vais devoir le supporter tous les soirs. Il veut me « surveiller ». Maugréa-t-il alors que le professeur retournait derrière le bar.

\- Pourquoi il fait ça, cet idiot ? C'est pas lui qui voulait qu'on se trouve des petits boulots ?

Karma rit et lui grimpa sur les genoux. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule vers leur professeur puis baissa le visage vers les yens qui étaient toujours entre ses mains.

\- Tu prévois de le tuer ?

\- Tu veux vraiment parler devoir maintenant ? Questionna le rouquin.

Il décroisa les jambes et les croisa sous le regard de Terasaka.

\- Toi…

\- Moi ? Sourit-il.

\- Toujours à faire le malin… Maugréa Terasaka.

Il ouvrit son portefeuille. Karma leva la main la tordant pour la mettre à plat. Un plateau remplit de verre de soda y fut posé. Le garçon jeta un regard à Koro-sensei qui avait l'air déterminé à ne pas les laisser s'imbiber et posa les consommations sur la table.

\- N'empêche que tu es là.

Le rouquin lui tendit un verre. Terasaka s'en saisit et insinua ses doigts sous le bord de la jupe.

\- Je t'ai déjà payé « Kyouki ».

\- Et ? Fit-il en désignant son portefeuille du menton.

Il but au verre de son camarade et client puis se pencha sur ses lèvres, y posant un baiser sensuel. Il remarqua que l'autre se tendait. Visiblement, il avait encore bien appris d'Irina.

Parfait.

\- Je me ruine en venant ici. Mais ça le vaut tellement. Souffla-t-il, une lueur perverse dans le regard.

Il lui prit le menton entre ses doigts, le tirant doucement vers lui.

\- Pour une fois que je peux te dominer. Pour une fois que tu n'as pas ton air arrogant.

Karma sentit les doigts griffés légèrement sa peau. Bien sûr, il aurait pu appeler son patron ou un des molosses comme il lui arrivait de le faire avant d'aller régler ses comptes dans l'arrière-cour mais là, il s'agissait surtout d'un duel de volonté. Terasaka lui renvoyait ses coups, ses humiliations et il se laissait faire. Surtout qu'il en avait que faire.

Il y en avait d'autres qui faisaient pire.

Terasaka avait un peu de considération malgré ce qu'il en disait.

µµµ

Karma raccompagnait Terasaka jusqu'à la porte du club. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle et sourit de la façon dont il avait le secret.

\- À demain.

L'autre se pencha vers lui et lui ravi un dernier baiser. Le rouquin attendit qu'il soit hors du club pour s'essuyer les lèvres en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il vit son camarade serrer le poing et ferma la porte avant de revenir vers le bar. Koro-sensei lui désigna un autre client.

Seiji.

Un pervers notoire.

Au moins, il y avait moyen de se faire beaucoup d'argent. Il retira d'ailleurs une partie des billets de sa bourse pour le tendre à son patron.

\- Il sait que vous êtes mineur ? Demanda Koro-sensei à son oreille.

\- Probablement. Je vais aller voir celui-là. Dit le rouquin en désignant discrètement Hideki.

\- Karma…

Il leva le regard vers lui. Une fraction de seconde, il jura qu'il était devenu bleu clair mais ça devait être une simple impression. Il sauta au sol, sa cannette en main et un plateau dans l'autre et rejoignit le client. Il s'assit à côté de lui en souriant. Son regard se perdit un instant sur Akio. Si c'était lui, il n'aurait pas facile.

Sauf s'il terminait cela dans l'arrière-cour du club.

\- Kyouki ?

La main sur ses cuisses le rappela à la réalité et il sourit.

\- Je réfléchissais, pardon ! Je vais m'excuser !

Il prit un des verres et le porta à ses lèvres mais c'est le goût du soda qui mouilla sa langue, manquant de tout lui faire recracher. Le verre était reposé et il avait la cannette près de la bouche !

\- _Koro-sensei !_ Pesta-t-il.

Il regarda vers le bar et le vit siffloter tranquillement. Il soupira et se pencha vers le client pour l'embrasser.

Vendre son corps, il le laissait faire, mais boire… C'était un peu paradoxal.

Il grimpa sur les cuisses de l'homme et sentit les mains se perdre sur sa peau. Comment faire pour savoir si c'était lui l'assassin… Ça le gênerait beaucoup de coucher avec un homme qui voulait lui retirer son jeu favori.

Mais bon… Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, il l'avait certainement déjà fait.

Ce n'était pas qu'un détail au fond ?

Et trouver l'assassin, ça pouvait être amusant aussi. Déployer toutes ses connaissances. Tous les charmes qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir.

\- Pourquoi tu regardes toujours vers cet homme ?

\- Je ?

\- Tu regardes vers ce type ? C'est qui ? Il est nouveau ? C'était l'homme avec qui on t'a vu faire un spectacle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous le regardiez ? S'amusa Karma. Je pensais que vous n'aviez d'yeux que pour moi.

Il lui prit le menton dans les mains et lui redressa légèrement la tête.

\- Bien sûr que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi.

Le rouquin sourit et se pressa contre lui. Il lui caressa la joue.

\- C'est juste mon garde du corps.

\- On doit te protéger, toi ? Rit-il. C'est vrai que tu es ravisant. Moi aussi je m'inquiéterais.

\- Merci. Mais là, je suis rassuré. Vous êtes si fort et beau.

\- Je sais que tu me flattes inutilement. Mais j'aime ça. Sourit le client. Dis-moi encore ce que tu penses de moi.

Karma se blottit contre lui et roucoula des mots qui n'étaient que mensonges.

µµµ

Moins de deux heures plus tard, Karma rangeait quelques verres. La salle était presque vide, les lumières globalement éteinte. La plupart de ses collègues étaient partis. Mais ils étaient restés en prétextant vouloir faire des heures supplémentaires pour tout ranger.

\- Vous sentez des odeurs particulières ?

\- Non.

Koro-sensei s'assit dans un divan et regarda vers son élève. Il devint tout à coup rose. D'ici, on voyait parfaitement tous les dessous du garçon, penché comme il était pour remettre des verres.

Il savait qu'il avait une affection particulière pour cet étudiant, comme il en avait une pour Nagisa, Kaede et Sugino. Pourtant, c'était différent. Il s'intéressait à lui comme il ne le faisait avec personne d'autre.

\- Karma ?

Le garçon se tourna et vit la créature tout contre lui. Un tentacule se perdit dans ses cheveux, rangeant une mèche.

\- Professeur… Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon espace personnel ? Je ne travaille plus. À moins que vous ne vouliez que je vous boxe ?

Pas de réponse.

\- Quoi ? Vous voulez encore m'embrasser ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Peut-être…

Karma se percha sur le tabouret et lui posa un baiser gauche sur les dents. Koro-sensei vira au rose et rit. Ses tentacules s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, il se rapprocha, et l'embrassa.


	8. Interdit

Karma-sutra

Auteur : Angelscythe

Couple : Koro-senseiXKarma ! (j'assume tout !)

Genre : Romance essentiellement, humour j'espère mais je préviens qu'il y aura des sujets sensibles !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages, hormis les clients et les employés du bar, appartiennent à Yūsei Matsui

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 8 : Séquence interdit_**

Ce samedi matin, Koro-sensei attendait que ses élèves arrivent. Son regard courait régulièrement vers une certaine place. Lui, le pervers se demandait comment il avait fini par se retrouver au bouche à bouche avec Karma. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis qu'ils avaient échangés ce baiser et il attendait l'arrivée de son élève en se demandant comment ils allaient réagir.

Un acte isolé qui ne se reproduirait jamais ou un début à quelque chose de plus grand ?

Karma n'y avait-il vu que des échos de son travail ?

Koro-sensei dévorait des friandises, la plupart ayant été confisquée à ses élèves, lorsque Nagisa rentra en discutant avec Kaede et Sugino. Le professeur lui fit alors signe du tentacule pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Le petit bleu se précipita vers lui, souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Bonjour, professeur !

\- Bonjour, Nagisa. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien. Voilà votre devoir.

\- Merci. Dit-il en prenant la feuille.

\- Et vous ?

\- Bien. Est-ce qu'on peut compter Karma parmi nous aujourd'hui ?

\- Non. Il m'a dit qu'il sécherait. Il a des problèmes avec ses notes ?

\- Non. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui ! Sourit Koro-sensei en lui tapotant la tête. Il est très bon, c'est bien ma veine ! Rit-il.

Nagisa poussa un soupir rassuré et il retourna auprès de ses amis. Le poulpe réfléchit en gardant un œil protecteur sur le petit groupe puis sur chacun des élèves qui arrivaient.

µµµ

Appuyé contre son dossier, Karma jouait avec sa console sans grand entrain. Il avait déjà une idée de ce qu'il ferait ce soir lorsque viendrait l'heure de travailler. Il avait déjà tout peaufiné après s'être recouché et avoir terminé sa nuit. Ce pourquoi un petit sac de poignet, rose, l'attendait sur le bord du bureau.

Il sentit l'air flotter jusqu'à son visage et le tourna en fronçant les sourcils. Le vent froid de l'extérieur s'insinuait parce que la fenêtre était maintenant ouverte.

\- Professeur… Je sais que vous êtes là. Vous allez ressembler encore plus à un vicelard si vous restez là à m'espionner.

Le corps rose entra dans la pièce avec son petit rire caractéristique. Karma se tourna vers lui, glissant ses mains derrière sa tête.

\- Tu es très intelligent.

\- Disons que ma fenêtre qui s'ouvre comme ça… ça pouvait difficilement être quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu n'étais pas à l'école.

\- Ce n'est pas anormal. Si ? Se moqua-t-il.

\- Je pensais que tu viendrais.

\- Pourquoi ? On avait seulement cours avec vous.

\- Justement !

\- J'ai trouvé le truc pour ce soir. J'espère que ça fonctionnera.

Il jeta la bourse vers le professeur. Celui-ci l'attrapa, l'ouvrit, et y glissa un tentacule. Il poussa un cri et le jeta loin de lui, faisant sauter des billes roses dans les airs. Le poulpe s'éloigna vers le lit en regardant son membre se reconstituer.

\- Il faut faire plus attention ! Se moqua Karma.

\- Je n'ai pas senti à cause de cette odeur de parfum.

Il ramassa la bourse qu'il porta à ses narines.

\- J'ai bien appris.

Le visage de Koro-sensei devint orange alors qu'un cercle rouge apparaissait.

\- En effet. Je t'ai cru. Tu utilises les atouts que tu as en ta possession et tu mens avec brio. Il faudrait presque se méfier de toi !

\- Merci beaucoup.

Karma se leva de sa chaise et ramassa les billes éparpillées au sol.

\- Par contre.

Il fit une croix devant son visage.

\- Mauvaise réponse. Je n'ai pas menti…

\- Tu veux leur montrer des billes ?

Le rouquin sourit.

\- Très intelligent. S'il l'un d'eux comprend immédiatement de quoi il s'agit, il ne ferait aucun doute qu'il s'agit de l'assassin.

\- Et que lui ferez-vous ? Demanda le garçon.

\- Je m'arrangerai pour qu'il ne veuille plus me tuer. Je ne veux pas mourir ! Sourit-il.

\- Je pourrais vous aider ?

\- Tu cherches de nouvelles techniques ?

Karma lui répondit par un gigantesque sourire et tendit la main. Le professeur lui tendit la bourse, se méfiant de ses doigts fermés sur une multitude de balle anti-lui.

\- C'est le parfum que tu portes au club.

\- Sans doute. Répondit l'adolescent en le remplissant des munitions.

Il leva le regard vers lui en refermant le sac d'un mouvement sec, un large sourire inquiétant aux lèvres.

\- Vous étiez déçu que je ne vienne pas ?

\- Tu es mon élève et je suis soucieux de toi. Après tout, tu passes ton temps à éviter les cours.

\- Mais oui.

Karma jeta le sac sur son bureau et s'approcha de son professeur. Il tendit les bras et se jeta sur lui. Koro-sensei se recula d'instinct, revoyant l'attaque de Nagisa un mois plus tôt. Le rouquin se réceptionna à un tentacule et pinça les lèvres.

\- Professeur ?

\- Je me méfie !

\- Ah ! C'est pas comme ça que vous allez m'emballer ! Mais je ne suis pas dangereux.

Il laissa une seconde de flottement avant de retrouver son expression frippone, presqu'innocente.

\- Pas pour l'instant. Vous pouvez me fouillez si vous voulez. Ajouta-t-il en tirant sur le tentacule.

Un second tentacule vint l'encercler et le poussa à se relever. Il se recula légèrement, ne sentant aucune résistance dans le bras mou qui resta au demeurant autour de son corps. Il écarta les bras et décocha un sourire provocateur à son professeur. Il vit un doigt s'agiter, comme s'il hésitait puis quelque chose de gélatineux le tâta, allant jusqu'à s'insinuer sous ses vêtements.

Karma rit.

\- Je te chatouille ?

\- C'est un rire moqueur. Dit-il en désignant sa bouche. Faites-vous plaisir. J'attends.

\- Je te fouille !

\- Oui, oui. Pourquoi vous m'avez laissé tomber ?

\- Nagisa a déjà essayé de me tuer avec une technique similaire.

\- Vous tuer ? Pour une fois, ce n'était pas dans mes idées.

Le rouquin leva les bras.

\- Attention, je vais faire quelque chose d'horrible : un câlin. Se moqua-t-il.

Le garçon s'accrocha à son cou et sentit la prise se resserrer autour de lui. Il leva le visage et joignit leurs lèvres. L'emprise se raffermit sur son dos.

\- Essayer de ne pas trop me coller non plus.

Il poussa son genou contre le corps mou et le sentit basculer en arrière. Le lit craqua alors que le contact se raffermissait encore. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, un tentacule s'insinua sous son t-shirt. Ça allait vite.

Trop vite.

Et pourtant moins vite que ça ne le pouvait. Il avait connu des ivresses plus incontrôlables. Il savait que son professeur s'arrêterait d'un mot même s'il devenait rose à mesure que le corps mou explorait sa peau. Et puis… c'était différent. Pour une fois, les contacts sa personne étaient désirée. Il ne s'agissait pas de subir et de se demander pourquoi on continuait ça lorsqu'on se sentait trop sale…

Une partie de lui le désirait _vraiment_. Une partie de plus en plus importante. Celle qui contrôlait ses doigts et tiraient sur la cravate de son professeur, découvrant petit à petit la peau jaune. Nul besoin de vendre son corps, ni d'avoir vu des hentaï pour savoir comment ça allait se finir.

Le feu grimpait dans chacun de ses membres pour la première fois. Il se sentit collé contre le lit, perçut la masse de son professeur sur lui et ferma les yeux. Son souffle était plus rapide et il se sentait confiant, extrêmement bien…

Ce n'était que les prémices d'une ardeur espérée depuis quelques temps.

Comment pouvait-il se sentir si bien à proximité de quelqu'un qu'il s'était juré de tuer ?

Il tira sur le haut de son professeur, le souffle court alors que le gros visage allait vers sa gorge.

\- Karma !

La porte s'ouvrit.

Un coup de vent fouetta le visage du rouquin alors que toute pression avait disparu. Il tourna la tête et vit sa mère faire entrer Nagisa, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonjour !

Karma se redressa et rabaissa son t-shirt.

\- Tu dormais encore ? S'étonna-t-il en venant le rejoindre.

\- Hm…

Il remercia la naïveté de son ami et s'étira.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Nagisa ?

\- Je t'apporte les cours.

Karma haussa un sourcil. Pas que ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir que son camarade se préoccupe de lui mais il n'avait pas réellement besoin des notes. Et s'il les voulait vraiment, il pouvait encore les lui dérober lundi.

\- Et puis…

Le rouquin se leva puis se leva pour rejoindre son bureau, attrapant des gants qu'il enfila l'air de rien. Ayant prévu de sécher, il n'avait pas retiré son verni rose. Il espérait que Nagisa ne l'avait pas vu. Il ne doutait pas qu'il garderait le secret, mais tout de même…

\- Koro-sensei s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi.

\- Peu étonnant, tu lui as parlé de mon travail. Est-ce que ça s'est ébruité dans la classe A ?

\- Tu espères que je le fasse pour te défouler ?

\- Tu le feras ? Sourit Karma.

\- Je préfère éviter… Un jour tu vas tuer quelqu'un et finir en prison…

\- Un jour, je vais tuer quelqu'un. Approuva-t-il.

Il leva la main.

\- De grand jaune et tentaculaire. Mais il me semblait qu'on me paierait pour ça.

\- À propos de ton plan…

Karma, dos à la fenêtre, lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas comme je voulais. Ça doit t'embêter de rester sur la touche.

Le rouquin montra discrètement la vitre tout en imitant un poulpe avec son autre main sous le couvert de son torse. Nagisa opina.

\- Non ! Ça ne me dérange pas. Ton plan est vraiment bien et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Tu crois vraiment que tu arriveras à le faire te donner des cours de natation ?

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Karma.

\- Il ne m'a jamais vu nager, il faut dire.

\- C'est bien. Il ne saura pas que tu es un très bon nageur !

\- Tu te débrouilles bien aussi. Si tu veux utiliser tes capacités ?

\- Je préfère confectionner un filet anti-sensei pour le cas où. Mais je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque de te noyer…

\- Ça ira. Au pire, je m'achèterai un tuba. Ça devrait le faire.

\- D'accord. Tu veux qu'on sorte un peu ? Demanda Nagisa. Du bon air frais te fera du bien ! En plus j'ai découvert un glacier dont tu me diras des nouvelles !

Karma arrangea ses cheveux en souriant.

\- Pourquoi pas ? C'est toi qui offre ! Lança-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour la fermer et chercha rapidement avec le poulpe. Comme ça, il ne le voyait pas. Il était peut-être même parti depuis longtemps. Est-ce qu'il comptait parler de son vrai plan à Nagisa lorsqu'ils seraient dehors ? Compte tenu du fait qu'ils s'étaient drastiquement vu changé ces derniers temps ?

Pourquoi pas ?

Il ferma les battants et récupéra des chaussettes qu'il enfila rapidement. Il se rapprocha de son ami et se pencha à son oreille.

\- Il n'a plus l'air d'être là.

\- D'accord. Murmura l'autre en retour.

Karma sortit de sa chambre et descendit rapidement.

\- On sort ! Lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Il enfila ses chaussures et attendit que Nagisa remette les siennes avant qu'ils ne sortent et ne partent en ville. Ils discutèrent de leurs notes, de leurs amis voire de leurs professeurs sans jamais mentionner le fait qu'ils pouvaient bien devenir un jour d'effroyable assassin.

À vrai dire, le petit bleu redoutant le jour où Karma arrêterait son choix sur le sujet. Il savait que le temps pouvait séparer des amitiés mais est-ce que devenir un assassin n'était pas pire encore ? On leur avait dit de se méfier, que les amis, la famille étaient des cibles. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir parler de Koro-sensei n'était-ce pas une sorte d'avant-goût ? Beaucoup d'entre eux n'avaient pas pour objectif de finir dans un monde noir mais Karma…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu feras plus tard ?

\- C'est quoi cette question ?

Comment Nagisa avait pu passer de « je mangerais une glace au chocolat » d'un ton presque niais à un sujet sérieux.

Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête.

\- Quand on aura fini ce qu'on doit faire… Je veux finir mes études.

\- C'est une bonne idée.

\- Et toi ?

\- Pour ce que je vais à l'école, autant avoir mon diplôme. Sourit Karma.

\- Tu as froid ?

Le rouquin serra le poing et secoua la tête.

\- Tu me diras s'il y avait quelque chose avec ton travail ? Hein ? Depuis que Koro-sensei sait…

\- Tout va comme d'habitude, Nagisa. Ne t'en préoccupe pas.

\- Je te fais confiance…

Le sourire que lui offrit son ami était toutefois un peu inquiet. Karma lui donna un coup derrière la tête et lui décocha un sourire. Son ami lui répondit et l'entraîna vers la boutique de glace.

Ses idées étaient encore confuses mais il les dissimula. Il voulait juste profiter de sa proximité avec son camarade.


	9. Tourner-manège

Karma-sutra

Auteur : Angelscythe

Couple : Koro-senseiXKarma ! (j'assume tout !)

Genre : Romance essentiellement, humour j'espère mais je préviens qu'il y aura des sujets sensibles !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages, hormis les clients et les employés du bar, appartiennent à Yūsei Matsui

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 9 : Séquence tourner-manège_**

La sueur roulait sur le dos de Karma alors que son torse se soulevait et s'abaissait régulièrement. Il ajusta une mèche de cheveux collée à son visage rougi alors que des mains se perdaient sur son corps nu. Les doigts se perdirent sur ses cuisses et il fut attiré vers le visage qui commençait à être ridé de l'autre main.

\- Rhabille-toi. Tu es mieux comme ça. Asséna-t-il.

\- Tout ce que vous voulez…

Épuisé, le garçon récupéra pourtant ses habits qu'il réenfila au plus vite. Il n'allait pas aller contre ses envies alors qu'il voyait encore des billets dépasser de sa poche. Il rangeait son amour-propre au même endroit que ses vêtements de tous les jours.

Jetant un coup d'œil à son petit sac, il remit son serre-tête puis s'assit juste à côté de l'homme qui l'attira près de lui, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Tu ressembles tellement à une fille. Chuchota-t-il.

\- Merci.

Enfin, il le supposait…

\- J'ai un cadeau pour vous.

Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, supportant son odieuse langue dans sa bouche. Il s'éloigna à peine qu'il vit un regard glouton et pervers sur lui. Il récupéra la bourse alors que les yeux continuaient de courir sur lui sans aucune pudeur.

\- J'étais vraiment déçu de découvrir que toi tu étais un garçon. Le plus joli petit oiseau qui n'a pas les mêmes atouts de séductions. Mais je dois reconnaître que tu es fantastique.

\- Merci.

Remercier pour de telles insultes.

Ça lui arrachait la bouche.

Il ouvrit le sac et en sortit quelques billes qu'il tendit à Seiji, son client actuel. Celui-ci les saisit et observa les balles.

\- Tiens… Est-ce que c'est pour avoir des passes gratuites ? Demanda-t-il, glouton.

\- Non. Se força à rire Karma.

Il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup mais mon patron m'en voudrait.

\- Si tu étais une vraie fille, je te rachèterais et je te donnerais tout ce que tu souhaites. Mais si tu ne veux pas t'offrir à moi gratuitement…

Le rouquin regarda les billes. Est-ce qu'il pouvait faire semblant de ne pas les reconnaître ? On l'avait vu parler avec Koro-sensei après tout…

Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant quelque chose frapper son visage. Il vit des billets s'éparpiller sur la couche.

\- Suce-moi. Ordonna Seiji.

Karma afficha son plus beau sourire.

\- Oui. Tout ce que vous voulez.

µµµ

Karma regardait sa main en passant entre les divans où s'amoncelaient des pervers en tout genre. Il trouvait qu'elle tremblait. Pourtant, il avait l'habitude de passer une bonne heure avec des clients dans une chambre, même s'il ne cachait pas qu'il préférait de loin servir des verres ou draguer avec des poses lascives. Peut-être que les insultes répétés de Seiji couplées à ses affreux compliments commençaient à lui miner le moral.

Il se recula pour laisser passer 'Kobi, en Nicky Larson, avec son client, et trébucha sur un pied de la table. Son plateau lui échappa des mains et se sentit choir. Le liquide vola dans les airs. Sous les yeux de tous, les verres rattrapèrent les alcools, et se posèrent sur le plateau avec délicatesse alors que Karma se retrouvait à quelques centimètres d'un client. Des tentacules venaient de sauver la situation.

Il décocha un sourire à Koro-sensei qui prit un air fier de lui et…

Le lâcha par mégarde.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire et se tourna vers le client en se levant. Il s'inclina bien bas.

\- Excusez-moi d'être tombé sur vous à l'instant. Je n'aurais pas dû. J'espère ne pas vous avoir blessé.

\- Non. Vous êtes légère comme une plume. Je… m'appelle Fujitaka Riku.

\- Kyouki. Se présenta le rouquin.

Il s'inclina à nouveau, prenant soin d'exhiber ses cuisses. Mais il y attrapa aussi quelques billes anti-professeur de la sacoche accrochée au bandeau qui ornait sa jambe.

\- Veuillez accepter ceci pour m'excuser. Murmura-t-il.

Il scruta l'homme alors qu'il observait les munitions spéciales. Il vit son visage s'illuminer.

\- Merci beaucoup ! C'est merveilleux !

Le garçon se redressa et mit sa main à plat pour recevoir les consommations. Il s'éloigna alors vers Hideki Hikaru qui lui faisait signe de venir.

\- Tu n'as pas été blessé ? Demanda-t-il, soucieux.

\- Non. Tout va bien.

Il récupéra la boisson de l'homme et laissa Tano' en Chun Lee récupérer le plat.

\- C'est ce barman qui t'a empêché de tomber. Enfin… Il t'a quand même laissé tomber cet idiot.

\- Ne faites pas cette tête là…

Il prit une expression de chien battu et se blottit contre lui.

\- Il ne compte pas.

L'adolescent se sentit pourtant bizarre en murmurant ces mots. Il avait l'impression de mentir en disant cela.

Probablement.

Après tout, sans Nagisa il lui aurait offert son corps sans la moindre pensée derrière la tête. Son professeur aurait pu l'avoir autant de fois qu'il le désirait. Il aurait apprécié de rester contre lui. Parce qu'il était… si particulier. Il croyait en lui et n'était pas prêt de l'abandonner.

\- Kyouki ? Demanda sèchement le client.

\- Hu ?

\- Pourquoi tu es tout rouge ?

\- Pour rien. L'alcool, probablement. Dit-il en lui tendant les deux verres. Vous allez devoir boire pour moi. Sourit-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Chamekke qui, à sa demande, donnait quelques billes roses à Akio. Lequel sembla surpris avant de rire. Si Karma n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait, ce n'était pas le cas de Koro-sensei qui secouait la tête en sa direction.

En restait un alors…

Son client le plus régulier.

Quel honte.

Sa tête fut soudainement et brusquement tournée vers Hideki.

\- Arrête de te préoccuper de lui.

\- Oui. Pardon.

Il lui tendit son petit sac en souriant. L'homme haussa un sourcil et en ouvrit le contenu pour regarder ce qu'il y avait.

\- Tiens… Fit-il en prenant une bille.

Il la jeta en l'air et la rattrapa avant de la mettre dans sa poche.

\- Merci. Sourit-il.

Karma jeta un coup d'œil extrêmement bref à Koro-sensei puis se serra contre l'homme. Il ne comptait pas se faire enguirlander parce qu'il s'était tourné vers son professeur. Ni risquer de se faire encore poigner dans le menton. Il avait envie d'éviter des blessures inutiles…

µµµ

Karma se fit poser sur le fauteuil.

\- Je vais aux toilettes.

Le rouquin agita la main dans sa direction en souriant. Il retint un soupir lorsqu'il le vit disparaître et se leva pour rejoindre son professeur qui donnait ses commandes à Kanki. Lorsqu'il se fut hissé sur le tabouret, Yuu lui poussa une canette de soda que le garçon porta immédiatement à ses lèvres.

\- C'est lui ? C'est lui ?

\- Hum. Probablement. Vous voulez aller le voir ?

\- Oui ! J'ai hâte de lui parler. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit plus doué que toi.

Koro-sensei lui caressa la tête puis rajusta le serre-tête qui avait légèrement bougé. Voyant les yeux un peu rougis de son élève, il supposa qu'il était fatigué. Il espérait que ce n'était pas que ça et qu'il n'avait pas pleuré durant son travail. Il le redoutait.

\- Tu vas bien, Kyouki ?

\- Pourquoi j'irais mal ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Tes yeux.

Le garçon se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Ça va. Assura-t-il.

\- Tu me le dirais si ça n'allait pas.

Il opina, lui offrant son merveilleux et innocent sourire. Il lui prit un tentacule et posa un baiser dessus. Le professeur observa son membre. Aucune blessure en traitre. Peut-être une simple habitude de travail, oui. Il était dans l'enceinte du club. Ou était-ce en rapport avec ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt ?

Son visage devint rose en se souvenant de cela.

Karma haussa un sourcil en voyant cette couleur. Il suivit du regard ce qu'il fixait et pinça légèrement les lèvres en voyant Mune' passer entre les tables, Akio la dévorant des yeux aussi.

Enfin, il devait reconnaître qu'elle était jolie et qu'elle avait le genre de plastique qui faisait tourner la tête aux clients.

\- Kyouki !

Le rouquin leva les yeux et vit Hideki.

\- Pourquoi tu restes avec lui ?

\- Je buvais en vous attendant.

Karma amorça un geste pour descendre du tabouret mais un tentacule s'enroula autour de son poignet.

\- Ne parlez pas comme ça à Kyouki. C'est un Humain qui a des droits avant d'être votre escorte.

\- Silence, le pervers ! Kyouki, viens. Je paie moi, Monsieur ! Je peux vous faire renvoyer !

Les tentacules s'agitèrent alors que Koro-sensei perdait toute bonté.

\- Ça va, Koro… Je l'accompagne. C'est mon travail.

Il lui décocha un sourire doux et s'accrocha au bras d'Hideki qui le resserra contre lui. Il fixa méchamment le professeur puis entraîna Karma vers les chambres, visiblement pour plus que ce qu'on ne lui avait déjà donné.

Koro-sensei agita les tentacules, peu rassuré.

Tous les assassins n'étaient pas aussi bons qu'Irina ou Lovro. Mais Karma connaissait cet homme. Un peu trop bien. C'était ce qui l'ennuyait. Ça et le fait qu'il avait une mauvaise impression. Les hommes et les jeunes gens qui travaillaient ici allaient et venaient. Les odeurs se mélangeaient et le parfum était trop entêtant. Karma lui-même devait s'asperger d'un mélange de lys et de violette qu'il sentait un peu partout.

Difficile de le surveiller de la sorte.

Si Hideki n'avait pas réagi d'une façon si évidente à la vue des balles anti-sensei, le professeur se serait posé des questions.

Les clients étaient presque tous partis, certains jeunes gens étaient à ranger comme ça leur arrivait bien souvent. Koro-sensei attendait en regardant vers l'ouverture où il était parti plus tôt.

Il agita les tentacules et décida d'aller voir ce qu'il en était. Il suivit ses odeurs bien trop parfumées et arriva devant une chambre. Il sentait les effluves entêtantes, presqu'aphrodisiaque, mais n'entendait plus de bruit. Ce n'était pas nécessairement surprenant et pourtant.

Il était trop inquiet depuis un moment…

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il éprouvait d'étranges sentiments qu'il était si soucieux. Il le savait…

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il réalisa qu'il aurait dû se fier à son instinct de poulpe-mutant.

\- Karma ?!

Il se précipita vers le lit et tira les couvertures pour les sentir. Une nuée de balle vola et il bondit en arrière, évitant chacun des projectiles avec aisance.

Des munitions anti-lui !

Hideki était bel et bien son assassin. Mais est-ce qu'il…

Un papier flottait au gré des courants d'air. Il tendit le tentacule et le captura entre ses doigts. Il dut toutefois relâcher le mot et regarda ses doigts étrangement tordus. De la fibre anti-lui…

Il se pencha sur le mot pour y lire des mots qui le firent immédiatement tourner au rouge extrêmement foncé.

Il disparut à la vitesse mach 20, brisant la vitre qui vola en éclat. Une part de lui était couverte de honte. Une part trop importante… Il n'aurait pas dû laisser Karma seul. Il n'aurait pas dû le laisser donner son corps à ces vicieux, ni juste rester à le surveiller sans rien faire. Il s'était seulement donner bonne conscience mais ça n'en était rien.

Il sortit son téléphone.

\- Ritsu ?

\- Oui, professeur ?

\- Trouve-moi tout de suite la maison de Hideki Hikaru !

L'entité vit sa peau sanguine grâce à la caméra du téléphone. Que se passait-il ? Elle était inquiète. Une telle colère de la part de leur professeur…

\- Oui ! Professeur ! J'ai 185 000 résultats. Je vais les passer en revue. Attendez quelques instants.

Le poulpe n'avait pas envie d'attendre. Il cherchait l'odeur de Karma dans toute la ville mais il était un peu trop bien connu par son adversaire. Un parfum avait dû être remis. Il ne pouvait que compter sur Ritsu. Comment quelqu'un qui avait loupé ses tirs d'une façon aussi ridicule pouvait se révéler aussi ingénieux ?

N'était-ce qu'un plan visant à se moquer de lui ? Une simple erreur de débutant ?

Son corps fonçait petit à petit alors qu'il ne trouvait pas son odeur.

\- _Karma…_

Les tessons de verres parcheminaient le sol, se perdant dans le tapis trop doux qui recueillait quelques tâches carmines.

Du sang ?

Du sang que certaines billes anti-professeur s'abreuvait avec plaisir. Du sang dont même le mot s'imprégnait.

 _« Je sais que Kyouki s'appelle Karma Akabane et qu'il est étudiant au collège Kunugigaoka dans la classe-E._

 _Je sais qu'il s'agit de votre élève et qu'il a pour mission, comme moi, de vous assassiner._

 _Je sais que vous tenez à lui et qu'il tient à vous._

 _C'est lui ou vous, à présent. Trouvez-moi, venez me rejoindre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et affrontez la mort._

 _Sinon…_

 _Nous pleurerons sa perte à deux. »_


	10. Inquiétude

Karma-sutra

Auteur : Angelscythe

Couple : Koro-senseiXKarma ! (j'assume tout !)

Genre : Romance essentiellement, humour j'espère mais je préviens qu'il y aura des sujets sensibles !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages, hormis les clients et les employés du bar, appartiennent à Yūsei Matsui

 ** _Chapitre 10 : Séquence inquiétude_**

 _Shiver_ de The Gazette résonna d'un seul coup dans la chambre. Nagisa se réveilla en sursaut et se jeta sur l'appareil pour le couper. Si sa mère avait entendu… Il écarquilla les yeux et guetta un bruit.

\- Nagisa !

Rien.

Il se tourna vers son téléphone où s'affichait la tête de Ritsu.

\- Nagisa ! Il se passe quelque chose de grave. Koro-sensei est en colère ! Il cherche un homme… J'appelle tout le monde. Il est tard alors je ne sais pas si c'est normal qu'on ne me réponde pas. Expliqua-t-elle. J'utilise la fonction GPS de vos téléphones.

Le garçon se leva et attrapa un gilet qu'il jeta par-dessus son pyjama. Il s'équipa d'armes mais elles n'étaient qu'anti-professeur. Il n'espérait pas que ça puisse être utile.

\- Terasaka et Sugino ont répondus.

\- Où va Koro-sensei ? Questionna ce dernier.

\- Je vous transmets sa position.

\- Si le professeur a besoin de nous, nous devons l'assister. Dit Terasaka. Karma est avec lui ?

\- Karma ? Répéta Ritsu.

Nagisa espéra que sa mère n'entendait pas les éclats de voix et il descendit dans la cuisine. S'il n'avait que des armes en plastique étrange, il avait appris à tout utiliser dans son environnement. Y compris les couteaux de cuisine et les fourchettes à viande.

\- Je ne pense pas.

\- Que dit son GPS ? Insista la petite frappe.

\- Il est… dans un quartier perdu.

Lorsqu'elle donna sa position exacte, Terasaka grogna.

\- Non.

\- Les autres sont dans leurs maisons. Mais il est deux heures du matin. Dit Ritsu.

\- Karma n'est pas là-bas…

\- Comment le sais-tu, Terasaka ? Questionna Nagisa.

Il trottina vers l'entrée et enfila ses baskets. Il prit ses clés et sortit prudemment, refermant en silence.

\- Je sais où travaille Karma.

\- Tu savais ? S'étonna le petit bleu.

\- Ouais. Grinça-t-il.

\- Rejoignez rapidement Koro-sensei. Je vous envoie les autres si je peux. Soyez très prudent ! Je préviendrai Koro-sensei !

\- Oui ! Répondit Nagisa.

Il courait en pleine ville, au cœur de la nuit, alors que n'importe qui pouvait surgir et leur faire du mal. Mais il restait un assassin, en herbe certes, mais un assassin. Il ne redoutait pas l'horreur qui les attendait…

µµµ

\- Réveille-toi.

Soudainement trempé, Karma ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Il sentit une douleur vriller son crâne, ses poignets et son postérieur exactement en même temps. Ses yeux ocre cherchèrent leurs repères. Une cave probablement. Elle était à peine éclairée par quelques flambeaux qui libéraient des odeurs puissantes. De l'encens ?

Oui.

On cherchait à tromper l'odorat de Koro-sensei…

Est-ce que finalement, il avait vendu son corps à quelqu'un de compétent ? Que ce soit le cas ou pas, cet idiot avait trouvé marrant de le kidnapper et il n'était pas prêt à pardonner ! D'autant plus qu'il sentait que ses mains étaient enferrées, tirant douloureusement sur ses bras.

\- Regarde-moi.

Il mit un point d'honneur à inspecter les environs. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir !

\- Regarde-moi. Répéta la voix doucereuse.

\- Va te faire foutre.

Il entendit le bruit d'une baffe et goûta son propre sang avant de percevoir la douleur. Il avala en ricanant.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui me fera t'obéir. On n'est plus au club, pauvre idiot. Tu devais te sentir particulièrement puissant lorsqu'on était là-bas et que je devais répondre à chacune de tes attendes.

\- Silence !

Il sentit une main se perdre dans ses cheveux et on tira dessus, l'obligeant à regarder dans la direction imposée.

Les yeux de Karma s'écarquillèrent un instant avant qu'il ne retrouve son sourire suffisant.

\- Alors ? On en veut à l'œil ?

\- J'ai été également engagé pour tuer cette pieuvre. Nous pourrions faire équipe ensemble et décrocher les dix milliards ensemble. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- J'en dis que tu es un assassin exécrable. Je ne tiens pas à m'allier à quelqu'un comme toi.

D'un mouvement de jambes, il le faucha et tendit les chevilles, les enserrant autour de la gorge de l'homme.

Il entendit un cri paniqué proche du cri de porc puis une détonation. Il fut surpris, surtout lorsque sa joue brûla d'un seul coup puis se nappa d'un liquide chaud. Un pied lui écrasa les lèvres, le faisant cracher.

\- Aie. Se moqua-t-il.

Le client s'était enfui de sa prise et se tenait maintenant à distance.

\- Tu es doué… Décidément, je me suis intéressé à la bonne personne.

\- Ne me dites pas des choses aussi écœurantes. Je vais vomir.

\- Nous pourrions faire équipe ! Cracha l'homme. Mais tu l'as pris comme ça… Tu m'aideras. Que tu le veuilles ou non… En attendant.

Il enfila un masque chirurgical et jeta une fiole au sol. Les vapeurs attaquèrent directement les narines de Karma qui secoua la tête, projetant des gouttelettes carmines partout. Son corps commençait déjà à s'engourdir et sa tête à tourner.

Des doigts glissèrent sur sa joue meurtrie, lui tirant un gémissement contre son gré.

\- Quel plaisir… Chuchota-t-il. Tu es si désirable, si magnifique. Et tu es rien que pour moi maintenant, Kyouki. Non…

Il sourit de toutes ses dents en enfonçant ses doigts dans la plaie.

\- Karma !

Rassemblant les forces qui commençaient à disparaître, le garçon lui cracha au visage. Mais son bourreau éclata de rire et fit glisser sa main.

µµµ

La fenêtre vola en éclats qui se rependirent un peu partout. La lumière était éteinte dans toutes les pièces mais Koro-sensei n'avait pas besoin de ça. D'ici, il sentait que l'homme avait encore l'odeur de Karma sur lui.

Il la suivit à travers les escaliers, faisant vibrer les cadres d'une famille trop parfaite sur son sillage. Il fracassa la porte et surgit au-dessus du lit d'Hideki Hikaru. Son corps noir se fondait dans les ténèbres de la pièce.

\- Où est-il. Gronda-t-il.

Il entendit un hurlement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ! Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?!

\- Où est Karma ?!

Ses tentacules s'enroulèrent autour du cou et serrèrent.

\- Où l'as-tu mis.

Son odeur était trop faible. Juste des restes. L'avait-il enfermé dans un autre endroit ?

\- Je… Je connais pas de… de Karma…

La main de l'homme tâtonnait, cherchant son téléphone. Koro-sensei l'attrapa et le détruisit.

\- Où est-il ? Réponds vite.

La menace était tangible. Effroyable. Et l'homme sous lui pleurait comme un bébé en suppliant.

Koro-sensei suivit des yeux le parfum dont s'aspergeait son élève pour travailler. Il vit des balles anti-lui. Celles de Karma ? Ce pourquoi elles portaient ainsi ce cocktail suave ?

\- Je vous en prie… J'ai… J'ai de l'argent…

\- Professeur !

Le poulpe resserra sa prise. Il sentit une main connue sur son tentacule et tourna son regard fou vers Nagisa, haletant.

\- Professeur… Ritsu nous a prévenus, nous sommes là…

La lumière s'alluma.

Le client hurla encore plus fort.

\- Un… un… un !

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous avez dans l'idée de tuer ceux qui le touchent, vous aussi ? Je pensais que vous étiez plus conscient que ça. Commenta une voix.

Le professeur tourna la tête.

Terasaka.

\- Que se passe-t-il, professeur ? Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de faire des choses pareilles… Surenchérit Sugino, l'air inquiet.

\- Professeur…

\- Plus de réponses. Toujours aucune de Karma. Son téléphone ne bouge pas. Annonça Ritsu. J'augmente le niveau du son de son téléphone et j'essaie de le faire réagir.

\- Professeur, dit Terasaka, c'est à propos de Karma. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Il a été kidnappé par un assassin. Et lui.

\- Je ne suis pas un assassin. Gémit l'homme. Je ne sais même pas qui est Karma. Couina-t-il.

\- Ce type pathétique ne ment probablement pas. Fit la petite frappe.

Il s'avança tout de même et attrapa le client par le col de sa chemise.

\- Kyouki ! Quand l'as-tu vu la dernière fois ?!

\- On… On a couché ensemble et puis je suis parti. Il était fatigué il voulait… rentrer avec vous ! Dit-il en pointant son doigt vers Koro-sensei. Je vous reconnais !

Terasaka dévisagea son professeur mais secoua la tête.

\- Vous êtes parti avant lui ? S'assura le poulpe.

\- Peu avant. J'ai pris l'autre sortie…

Koro-sensei se redressa et s'éloigna. Il ne perdit pas pour autant une teinte cramoisie.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'était le seul possible ? S'assura Nagisa, inquiet.

\- Non. Nous avions pensé à trois autres personnes… Akio Tsubame, Seiji Hirato et Fujitaka Riku.

\- Je les cherche ! S'écria Ritsu.

\- Akio n'aurait pas touché à Kyouki. Il ne supporte pas les homosexuels !

\- Il aurait pu lui faire du mal. Avança Sugino.

\- Mais… De quoi parle-t-on ? Chuchota Nagisa. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Se moqua Terasaka. Tu lui demanderas si on le retrouve. Dit-il en brandissant son doigt en sa direction.

\- Oui…

\- Ritsu ? Appela Koro-sensei.

\- Je cherche ! Doit-on se séparer, professeur ?

\- Non. Je ne peux pas vous laisser encourir des risques non plus. Vous devriez dormir à cette heure-ci.

\- Mais nous voulons aider ! Certifia Sugino.

\- Professeur…

\- Ritsu, tu as les adresses ? Questionna le poulpe.

Hideki les fixait tous, effrayé. Ils parlaient à cette créature sans avoir peur. Et puis… Ce type était le barman. Cet être immonde attirait bien plus l'attention de Kyouki que lui !

µµµ

Karma se réveilla en sentant la douleur monter dans ses bras. Il se recroquevilla d'instinct. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Il avait sombré dans l'inconscient lorsque les mains s'étaient glissées entre ses jambes. Il ne savait plus ce qui était ou pas.

Il avait froid.

Il redressa la tête et se découvrit nu.

Un frisson le secoua. D'autant plus qu'il voyait des amas plus dur et carmins sur son corps. Du sang séché…

\- Qu'as-tu fait sale lâche ?! Cracha-t-il. Approche si tu l'oses !

Il appuya sa tête contre son bras. Appelez comme ça l'homme alors qu'il était en position de faiblesse. Enfin… Il savait bouger ses jambes, il était probablement capable de s'en sortir. Mais il en doutait aussi.

La porte s'ouvrit et des pas retentirent dans les escaliers.

\- Eh bien… Ça a fonctionné, on dirait. Je n'aime pas ça… Tu es si beau.

\- Arrête de parler dans ta barbe et explique-toi. Tu crois que je pourrais comprendre un cerveau sous-développé comme le tien ? Nous sommes loin d'être sur la même longueur d'onde. Se moqua-t-il.

\- Mon petit oiseau…

Il soupira en s'avançant.

\- Est-ce que tu veux m'aider ?

\- Va te faire foutre !

Le client se rapprocha et lui attrapa les jambes. Il les lia rapidement puis fit de même avec les poignets pour défaire les menottes. Karma se plia en deux, cherchant à le mordre tout en agitant les bras et les jambes. Ses pieds et ses poings restaient redoutables, ses coudes et ses genoux n'étaient pas en reste.

Mais l'assassin l'attrapa par les cheveux avant de le jeter sur son épaule. La vitesse scia le garçon mais il jeta ses orteils dans le ventre de son bourreau. Si ce dernier grogna, il le mena à l'étage puis dans une autre pièce.

\- Ça ne devait pas servir comme ça…

Karma le mordit en lui donnant un coup de genou mais on le jeta dans un renfoncement. Il rebondit sur une surface gelée. L'odeur et la configuration de la pièce lui appris rapidement qu'il était dans une salle de bain.

\- J'ai mis au point un petit piège.

Il fit un clin d'œil et colla le garçon au sol avant de se pencher sur lui. Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis fit coulisser une plaque de verre épaisse. Elle n'avait qu'un trou. Karma fronça les sourcils et jeta ses pieds contre la surface mais il ne l'atteignit pas tant il était bas.

\- Bordel ! Libère-moi sale pervers ! Comment voudrais-tu jouer avec moi sinon !

\- Avec de la chance, tu survivras. Je ferai ce que je peux pour toi, mon petit oiseau.

Le garçon s'aida de ses coudes pour essayer de se propulser plus haut.

\- Ne t'épuise pas. Tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces. Se moqua-t-il.

Il mit quelque chose dans le trou et actionna une arrivée. Un épais liquide rose en jaillit. Karma écarquilla les yeux et roula sur le flanc. Il trempa ses doigts dedans.

\- C'est…

\- J'ai fondu les munitions anti-poulpe. Elles vont remplir petit à petit cette cuve. S'il veut te sauver, il devra complétement s'y immerger. Et il mourra !

\- Tu es stupide. Il ne va pas donner sa vie pour la mienne. Il n'est pas idiot, lui. Tu as dû utiliser vachement d'argent pour pouvoir acheter et fondre toutes ses balles. C'est un peu trop onéreux non, pour un type qui fréquente les clubs de charmes ? Ça devait être frustrant de s'empêcher un petit coup quand on le voulait !

\- Tu m'as donné ce que je voulais et lorsque j'empocherais les dix milliards, tu me mangeras dans la main.

\- Non. J'aurais pris soin de me suicider avec ce liquide. Plutôt mort qu'avec toi !

\- Eh bien… On verra si tu vas mourir ou pas. Ce qui est sûr c'est que ce sera le cas de ce poulpe…

Karma lui offrit un sourire dément alors que le liquide épais qui s'insinuait dans ses blessures.

\- C'est toi qui va crever. Je vais me faire une joie de te dépecer.


	11. Auprès de l'ennemi

Karma-sutra

Auteur : Angelscythe

Couple : Koro-senseiXKarma ! (j'assume tout !)

Genre : Romance essentiellement, humour j'espère mais je préviens qu'il y aura des sujets sensibles !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages, hormis les clients et les employés du bar, appartiennent à Yūsei Matsui

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 11 : Séquence auprès de l'ennemi_**

\- C'est ici ! Annonça Ritsu.

Nagisa s'accrocha au tentacule rouge foncé de son professeur.

\- Attendez !

\- Nagisa…

\- Il sait que vous voulez venir. Il vous attend. Il a certainement préparé des plans. Peut-être même certains qui mettront Karma en danger… Et vous êtes tellement en colère. Vos faiblesses ressortent. S'il vous plaît…

Les tentacules s'agitèrent, sortant de la poigne du garçon. Mais l'une d'elle se posa doucement dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu as raison. Je n'aime pas ça… Mais je vous laisse me montrer vos compétences.

Nagisa sourit de toutes ses dents, dissimulant ses craintes. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux autres. Il voyait bien que la peau de leur professeur était toujours très foncée. Pour une fois, une tentative serait supervisée par lui, réduisant donc les risques de ratés.

Il l'espérait.

Il était très inquiet pour Karma et tout ce qu'on lui cachait.

\- Nagisa, va sonner. Dit Terasaka. Tu le tiendras occuper.

\- Et pendant ce temps, on pourra trouver une entrée avec Koro-sensei. Approuva Sugino.

\- D'accord… Mais ça ne fera pas bizarre qu'un adolescent vienne sonner à…

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son téléphone.

\- Trois heures trois ?

\- Trouve quelque chose. Fit la petite frappe en haussant les épaules.

\- Je sais ! Lança Koro-sensei.

Il disparut subitement et revint tout aussi vite, ne laissant qu'un vent frais leur cogner le visage. La seconde d'après, les tentacules tartinaient Nagisa d'un liquide visqueux.

\- … J'aurais dû te demander. Releva le poulpe.

Le garçon observa son gilet et ses mains. Ils étaient salis par de la boue et une substance rouge foncée rappelant du sang. Le petit bleu passa sa main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa avant de se constituer une expression de chien battu.

\- On y croirait. Se moqua Terasaka. On doit s'inquiéter de toi à l'avenir.

L'intéressé sourit légèrement puis sortit des fourrés, en profitant pour attraper des branchettes et feuilles qu'il éparpillé sur lui. Il trottina alors vers la maison. Son pied foulait un petit chemin qui crissait étrangement sous ses pieds. Les réverbères lui apprenaient qu'il marchait sur des galets roses. Mais pas que… Un œil avisé et un usage régulier de ces éléments lui permettaient de découvrir des balles anti-professeur. Il avait eu raison de ne pas le laisser se précipiter.

Serait-il déjà mort ?

Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser.

Il porta ses mains souillées à ses yeux et sentit les salissures s'infiltrer. Il eut un sursaut de douleur alors que des larmes jaillirent pour le protéger et évacuer tout cela.

Parfait.

Il sonna et se rappela ses cours. Ceux de Koro-sensei, ceux de Karasuma et d'Irina. On comptait sur lui !

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne lui ouvrait pas ?

Le garçon leva son doigt pour sonner une nouvelle fois mais la porte s'ouvrit. Il ne cacha pas son air soulagé et leva la tête.

\- B… Bonjour… Je… Je vous dérange ? Couina-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je…

Nagisa glapit et agita les épaules en un simulacre de soubresaut. Il se laissa tomber à genoux.

\- Ces hommes… Ils…

Il reprit ses faux pleurs. Il sentit des mains sur ses bras et mima l'effroi.

\- Ne soit pas si effrayé, petit chat. Viens.

L'homme s'abaissa et l'aida à se redresser.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal, petit chat.

Il l'attira à l'intérieur. Nagisa s'accrocha à son poignet et tira dessus.

\- Pitié. Pitié. Je n'ai… Je… Je veux… Je veux juste… police… Ils…

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que s'imaginait cet individu ni ce qu'il mimait en fait. Mais ça fonctionnait.

L'homme lui caressait les cheveux.

\- Oui. Il faut rentrer alors. Et te laver un peu, mon petit chat.

\- Police ? Insista-t-il en tirant sur son poignet.

Il fallait que les autres rentrent.

L'assassin l'attrapa par les hanches et le prit dans ses bras comme une princesse. Nagisa retint un faux hurlement par peur que ça inquiète ses camarades. Mais que faire ?

\- V… Vous restez avec moi… pour appeler ? Gémit-il.

\- Oui. Pauvre petit chat.

Il l'emmena dans le salon alors que le garçon regardait rapidement les fenêtres. Aucun de ses proches n'était là. C'était déjà ça… Non ?

\- Je reviens.

L'homme s'éloigna.

\- Non !

Il se tourna vers l'adolescent, surpris.

\- Pitié… J'ai peur.

Il reçut un baiser sur son front souillé.

\- J'arrive.

L'assassin partit alors que le petit bleu ne savait pas comment réagir. Insister plus risquait de faire tomber sa couverture…

Il trembla en restant dans ce salon inconnu, regardant l'homme partir vers une autre pièce.

L'homme rentra dans la salle de bain et se pencha au-dessus de la cuve.

\- Tout va bien pour toi, mon petit oiseau ?

\- Va te faire foutre, couille molle. Maugréa-t-il.

\- Tu es très malpoli.

Il se pencha sur le verre et regarda Karma qui baignait déjà dans le liquide rose.

\- Je suis triste que tout cela t'arrive.

\- Tu dois être la seule personne qui croit à ça. Et éloigne-toi de là, tu offres une vue exécrable. Je ne tiens pas à vomir dans ma piscine, ce serait dégueulasse.

\- Tant d'agressivité. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Mes détecteurs ont remarqués le poulpe. C'est bientôt fini. Je t'emmènerais dans mon lit, je t'aimerais toute la nuit.

\- Merci bien, la nuit est presque finie.

Il ouvrit la bouche alors que le liquide nappait ses joues. L'homme frappa contre la vitre.

\- N'avale pas ça, idiot !

Il bougea la vitre, jeta un cordage et sauta dans la piscine pour l'attraper par les épaules. Il fut frappé par le sourire de Karma et vit ses mains se jeter sur lui. Les liens n'étaient plus autour de ses poignets mais de sa gorge et il le sentait serrer alors que son regard était fou. Le client pâlit et l'attrapa par la tête avant de le fracasser contre la faïence. Le choc étourdit Karma qui gémit. L'assassin attrapa son mouchoir et fit un bâillon au garçon avant de le rattacher.

\- Tu devrais te calmer petit oiseau.

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers le bord de la cuve. L'adolescent bougea les pieds, fauchant les jambes de l'homme qui se cogna la tête contre le rebord. Il grogna et sortit de son piège. Il retira la corde, tira le verre et ouvrit plus fort la valve.

\- Si c'est ainsi que tu le prends…

µµµ

Le tentacule se glissa sous le chambranle de la fenêtre pour déverrouiller mais fut vite retirer alors qu'il fondait.

\- De la vibre anti-moi.

\- Il vous attendait vraiment. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Sugino.

\- Je sais. Dit Terasaka. Professeur.

Il lui jeta un billet.

\- On a besoin de papier collant.

Une seconde après l'adolescent avait ce qu'il avait demandé. La petite frappe entreprit d'en coller sur la vitre à une vitesse, Koro-sensei devait le reconnaître, assez impressionnante. Lorsqu'il eut finit de coller, il s'enroula le poing dans l'adhésif et frappa de toutes ses forces.

Pas un bruit.

\- Eh bien… Terasaka… Tu nous caches des choses. Remarqua le poulpe.

\- Vous auriez pu vous en douter ! Se moqua-t-il.

Il plongea sa main à travers la vitre et ouvrit la fenêtre qu'il maintint pour Sugino. Celui-ci se faufila puis détacha les filets anti-professeur qui servaient de tentures. Lorsque le poulpe fut à l'intérieur à son tour, le garçon tint la fenêtre à son camarade qui les rejoignit enfin.

Devant la porte, ils trouvaient un rideau de perles faites avec les balles anti-poulpe.

\- Il est paranoïaque. Murmura Sugino, blanc.

\- Il a raison. J'aurais été bien vite piégé même si je m'en serai sorti. Affirma-t-il. Mais il ne savait pas que je serai avec vous. Merci, les enfants.

\- On va l'avoir !

µµµ

Nagisa leva la tête lorsque l'assassin revint. Il remarqua qu'il avait changé de vêtement et était nu-pied.

\- J'ai glissé dans la salle de bain. Rit-il.

\- Je… Je peux aller dans la salle de bain, moi aussi ? Chuchota le petit bleu. Je suis…

Il se retrouva avec un baquet d'eau chaude dans la main.

\- Ah. M… Merci…

Le garçon se demandait ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il accepta le gant de toilette qui allait avec et entreprit de se laver un peu.

\- Je peux… Je peux téléphoner ?

\- Oui. Que t'est-il arrivé, petit chaton ?

Le petit bleu eut un frisson en sentant les doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux alors qu'il le dévorait des yeux.

\- M… Maintenant ? Votre téléphone est…

L'homme se redressa et lui tendit la main. L'adolescent s'obligea à la prendre et se laissa diriger vers le téléphone. Ils partirent vers le couloir où Nagisa décrocha et se mit bien devant le pavé pour composer le numéro de la borne de Ritsu. Avec ça, il pourrait faire semblant qu'il appellerait la police.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Qu'allaient faire les autres ? Où étaient-ils ?

\- Bonjour…

\- Bonjour !

\- Je… Je vous appelle parce que, j'étais dehors et… Et des hommes m'ont attaqué.

\- Je suis Ritsu-policière. Koro-sensei, Sugino et Terasaka sont dans la pièce du fond ! Ils ne sont pas très loin.

Est-ce que la main de l'homme se perdait dans ses cheveux ?

\- Que… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je… J'ai très peur.

\- As-tu vraiment peur ? Demanda Ritsu.

\- Un peu, oui.

\- Les renforts arrivent bientôt ! Ils doivent passer. Je préviens les autres ! Encore quelques minutes.

\- D'accord.

µµµ

Le liquide avait entièrement submergé Karma qui n'avait plus que l'air dans les poumons pour respirer. Et dire qu'il était encore attaché de partout… Il se colla contre le mur et s'en servit pour ramener ses poignets derrière son crâne, défaisant le mouchoir qui s'enfonça lentement dans les balles fondues. Il ne voyait rien, les yeux fermés à cause de cette mélasse trop opaque.

Trop agressive.

Nagisa lui avait déjà parlé du fait que « c'était dangereux de s'en prendre dans l'œil ». Il se doutait que c'était surtout à cause de l'impact plus que du produit. Mais mieux valait ne pas tenter.

Déjà qu'il allait devoir en avaler…

Il ramena ses mains devant son visage et fit coulisser ses poignets contre sa peau jusqu'à trouver le nœud. Il le désolidarisa comme il pouvait puis ouvrit la bouche et attaqua avec les dents. Le liquide s'insinua. Amer et épais.

Il défit la corde et s'empressa de libérer ses chevilles, se griffant par mégarde. Si les plaies picotaient, tant pis.

Il donna des coups de jambes pour sortir de la mélasse, crachant ce qu'il avait manqué d'ingérer. Il souffla, reprenant son air alors qu'il se gardait pour l'instant à niveau. Il tendit une main vers le haut et tenta de toucher le verre.

Presque.

Mais s'il devait continuer de s'épuiser en battant des jambes…

Il avait dit que Koro-sensei arrivait. Il devait sortir de là avant qu'il ne fasse l'idiot.

Il ne voulait plus que ce professeur meurt.


	12. Le tout pour le tout

Karma-sutra

Auteur : Angelscythe

Couple : Koro-senseiXKarma ! (j'assume tout !)

Genre : Romance essentiellement, humour j'espère mais je préviens qu'il y aura des sujets sensibles !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages, hormis les clients et les employés du bar, appartiennent à Yūsei Matsui

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 12 : Séquence le tout pour le tout_**

Nagisa reposa le téléphone. Ritsu avait dit qu'il ne restait plus qu'un court moment. Il pouvait déjà entendre la porte s'ouvrir.

Mais où était Karma ? Comment le demander ? Ils allaient devoir fouiller partout ?

\- Merci, Monsieur Riku…

\- De rien, mon petit ch… Je ne t'ai jamais donné mon nom…

Le petit bleu se tendit. Quel idiot !

\- C'était écrit sur la boîte aux lettres. Je… Je l'ai vu.

\- Mon nom n'est pas sur la boîte aux lettres.

\- Vous êtes sûrs ? Je… Je connais votre…

L'homme lui essuya le visage.

\- Où as-tu été blessé, au juste ?

\- Je…

\- Que je te blesse pour de vrai. Ricana-t-il.

Fujitaka Riku serra ses mains autour du cou de Nagisa.

\- Qui es-tu, petit chaton ?

Le garçon lui donna un coup de genou qui fut évité.

\- Pas de chance. Je suis un assassin. Je ne sais pas ce que tu viens faire ici mais tu vas goûter à la mort.

Il serra plus fort, le regard fou. Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent mais il fut soudainement relâché. Il tomba sur le sol et regarda l'homme hurler en arrachant un couteau à son épaule.

\- Nagisa !

Le petit bleu tourna la tête et vit Sugino. Il se redressa et courut le rejoindre. Son ami se plaça devant lui alors que Terasaka avait toujours le poing enrobé de papier collant et tenait un couteau. Et derrière eux…

Un Koro-sensei noir.

\- Vous utilisez des enfants pour entrer ici ! Espèce de monstre !

Il se jeta vers le divan et roula sur le sol. Il attrapa un airsoft et commença à tirer.

Koro-sensei évita les balles alors que Nagisa se protégeait le visage. Terasaka s'était caché derrière une armoire et Sugino s'était jeté au sol. Les balles ricochaient mais avaient moins de force si elles atteignaient sa peau.

\- Professeur… Souffla le petit bleu.

\- Dis-moi si le lieu est sûr, Nagisa.

\- Probablement.

\- Ne touchez pas le fauteuil. Murmura Sugino.

\- Pas besoin.

Koro-sensei disparut et la salve de balle se stoppa dans les même temps. Un couinement leur parvint. Un bruit étrange. Comme si une personne manquait tout à coup de souffle.

Nagisa releva la tête et vit l'airsoft au sol et des tentacules serrer le cou de Fujitaka. Il se redressa et courut, s'abaissant pour attraper l'arme. L'assassin lui lança un regard reconnaissant, ses lèvres s'étirant.

\- Professeur ! Je vous en prie ! Fujitaka Riku, dites-nous où est Karma.

Les tentacules se desserrèrent, mais à peine. Le corps était toujours pendu dans le vide.

L'assassin attrapa un couteau et trancha dans le professeur. Les bras tombèrent sur le sol et gigotèrent alors que Koro-sensei se reculait subitement pour éviter une nouvelle attaque. La colère trompait vraiment ses sens.

Terasaka sortit de derrière son armoire, l'ouvrant au passage. Elle recelait d'armes en tout genre. Il attrapa deux revolvers et en jeta un à Sugino.

\- Nagisa !

L'intéressé arma son airsoft et tira. Bien sûr, ça ne ferait rien s'il la tirait comme ça. Mais il visait son œil… Dans les yeux c'était dangereux.

Deux autres détonations surgirent en même temps. L'une se ficha dans le mur, la seconde dans l'épaule de l'homme. Toutefois, il se jeta sur Nagisa, l'écrasant sous son poids, et lui arracha le fusil d'un coup de crosse. Il se tourna vers Koro-sensei et tira. La bille effleura à peine la joue du poulpe qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Votre épaule est lésée. Vous ne tirez plus pareillement. Asséna-t-il d'une voix froide.

Il l'attrapa par l'arrière du crâne et le propulsa dans le sol. Les doigts de l'homme remuèrent alors que Sugino et Terasaka se rapprochaient pour le tenir en joue.

\- Ne le tuez pas.

\- On vous en laisse l'honneur ? Questionna Sugino, gêné.

\- Oui. Mais d'abord… Où est Karma ?

\- Je ne dirais rien. Ricana l'assassin.

\- KARMA ! Cria Nagisa.

L'assassin se redressa et attrapa le petit bleu par les jambes pour le faire tomber. Son visage retrouva le chemin du sol alors qu'un tentacule rattrapait le garçon.

\- Ah… Merci.

Terasaka s'approcha, une tenture anti-professeur dans les mains. De quelques mouvements, il attacha l'assassin.

\- KARMA ! Appela à nouveau le petit bleu.

µµµ

Karma tendit la main et effleura la paroi, haletant. La cuve se remplissait effroyablement vite. Et ses jambes qui commençaient à être douloureuse. Entre les douleurs, les effets des diverses drogues, le froid et maintenant l'effort…

Il accrocha ses doigts dans le trou où était passé le tuyau qui rejetait les billes liquides. L'air se minimisa mais il pouvait toujours en aspirer des goulées alors qu'il réussissait à se maintenir un petit peu. Il tendit la main pour repousser le tuyau mais ne le fit que remuer légèrement. L'arrivée était enfoncée dans la cavité. Il pressa sa tête contre la surface froide, retira ses doigts et inspira le plus d'air possible avant de s'accrocher au tuyau et de plonger.

Il tenta de nager dans cette mélasse. C'était effroyable, surtout qu'il ne voyait absolument pas où il se dirigeait. Il ne pouvait que deviner qu'il se dirigeait vers le fond alors qu'il descendait le long du cordage. Si c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, il le ferait. Il avait une assez bonne condition physique pour ça.

Il n'arriva pas à sentir le dessous du tuyau mais commença à étouffer. Il devait remonter ! Tirant sur cette corde de fortune, il se retourna et remonta. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il réussissait à faire remonter un peu de centimètre dans cette mélasse. Il nageait de plus en plus fort dans l'espoir qu'il surviendrait en haut à temps.

Sa tête lui tournait.

Il entrouvrit la bouche et avala du liquide.

\- _Merde_ …

Il émergea de la mélasse et cracha en toussant. Il s'accrocha au tuyau et reprit son air comme il pouvait.

\- … ma !

\- Nagisa ? Souffla-t-il surpris.

Sa voix lui parvenait de façon étouffée à cause de tout ce bruit et peut-être de la distance.

Que faisait-il ici ?

Était-il seul ?

Il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser !

S'il avait pu se débrouiller seul…

\- NAGISA ! Hurla-t-il.

Il regarda le liquide se déverser. Il arrivait maintenant aisément à toucher le dessus de la cuve. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Deux ? Peut-être trois.

Et puis…

\- NAGISA !

µµµ

\- … a.

\- Karma ! Fit Koro-sensei.

\- … sa.

Un tentacule se déploya et désigna une pièce.

\- Ouais. Fit Terasaka en voyant l'expression de l'assassin.

Sugino se redressa et courut jusqu'à la pièce attenante. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit immédiatement tout le mécanisme qui écoulait l'infâme mélasse depuis une gigantesque citerne.

\- Karma !

\- Sugino…

Il se précipita vers la surface de verre.

\- Mince !

Le garçon tapa la vitre.

\- Eyh !

Un vent important apparut.

\- Karma !

Le rouquin sentit ses lèvres se retrousser légèrement en voyant le gigantesque poulpe. Il déchanta pourtant lorsqu'un tentacule s'approcha du trou.

\- Ce sont des billes anti-vous fondue !

Ses membres fatiguaient mais il ne les écoutait plus.

Koro-sensei analysa rapidement la pièce et trouva immédiatement la valve. Il la tourna à la vitesse de la lumière, permettant au niveau de se stabiliser alors que la soupape se détachait et tombait sur le sol. Nagisa et Sugino en profitèrent pour tirer le tuyau hors de la cuve afin de permettre une plus grande arrivée d'air.

\- Karma !

Le petit bleu confia la longue corde de caoutchouc à son ami et s'approcha de la vitre. Il tendit la main pour essayer d'attraper la sienne. Mais elle ne rentrait pas dans la cavité. Karma secoua la tête.

\- Il y a un truc, par là. Dit-il en désignant le bord de la cuve.

Il se stabilisa ensuite comme il pouvait.

Le poulpe toucha à tout le pourtour de la cuve jusqu'à ce que la vitre coulisse enfin. Karma se hissa légèrement sur le bord de la cuve et appuya sa tête contre le carrelage, reposant ses jambes et ses bras qui s'endolorissaient.

\- Karma !

Koro-sensei se hâta vers lui, le visage clairement soulagé.

\- Ne me touchez pas !

Le visage du poulpe vira au bleu clair et il recula.

\- Terasaka, file-moi un essuie et tourne-toi. Ordonna le rouquin.

Nagisa se précipita vers son ami et lui tendit les mains.

\- Pourquoi tu es couvert de sang ? Questionna Karma.

\- C'est du faux. Il n'est pas à moi… C'était pour rentrer.

Le petit bleu rougit subitement et détourna la tête en remarquant que son ami était nu. Il se hâta de retirer son gilet et le lui tendit.

\- Merci. Fit-il en enfilant l'habit.

Il réitéra ses remerciements lorsque Terasaka lui tendit une serviette, son regard coulant légèrement.

\- Te gêne pas, hein.

La petite frappe détourna le regard en maugréant.

\- Vous pouvez aussi sortir, tous. Sauf si vous prévoyez de vous rincer l'œil ?

\- Ça ira, Karma ? S'assura Nagisa.

\- Oui. Ce n'est pas un microbe comme lui qui peut me faire du mal.

Le rouquin soupira en essorant ses cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce n'est pas chiant. Soupira-t-il. Où il est d'ailleurs ?

\- Là-bas. Répondit Terasaka en désignant la porte.

\- Plus pour longtemps. Dit Kor-sensei en s'éloignant vers le salon.

\- Vous allez le tuer, professeur ?

\- Ce genre de personne ne devrait pas rester en vie. Il t'avait à peine fait du mal qu'il en aurait fait à Nagisa. Inutile de le livrer à la justice.

Le poulpe sortit de la pièce, bientôt suivit par Sugino.

\- Karma.

\- Vas-y, Terasaka. Sauf si tu veux que je me défoule sur toi. Se moqua-t-il.

\- La prochaine fois, j'éviterais de te sauver. T'es chiant.

Karma lui sourit alors que l'adolescent sortait.

\- J'y vais aussi… Ça ira ?

\- Oui.

Nagisa s'obligea à sourire et sortit de la pièce. Le rouquin observa son corps encore couvert de substance rose. La douleur se rappelait à lui mais aussi le froid. Il ne comptait pas rester ici longtemps. Juste être un peu plus présentable avant de rentrer chez lui. Il était épuisé.

Éreinté.

Demain… Grasse matinée.

µµµ

Nagisa regardait le sol. Même si Koro-sensei avait fait son meurtre loin de lui, il se sentait mal. Il redressa la tête pour porter un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Déjà presque cinq heures du matin.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se leva. Karma sortit tranquillement de la pièce et leur offrit son sourire habituel.

\- Voilà.

\- Je vais vous ramener chez vous alors. Dit Koro-sensei. Merci à tous.

Ses tentacules s'enroulèrent autour de tous les corps et il disparut à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Il posa d'abord Sugino puis Terasaka avant de ramener Nagisa chez lui. Il voulait terminer par Karma. Essentiellement parce qu'il était inquiet.

Il se posa sur le bord de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit d'un tentacule expert.

\- Nous y voilà. Karma…

\- Merci.

Le rouquin sortit de son emprise et se dirigea vers son lit où il se laissa tomber. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la douleur dans son postérieur.

\- Repose-toi bien. Lui dit le poulpe.

\- Restez. S'il vous plaît…

\- Restez ? Tu m'as demandé de m'éloigner de toi.

\- Je vous rappelle que j'étais couvert de matière anti-vous. Je…

Karma soupira.

\- Je n'espère pas que vous mourriez. Plus maintenant… C'est stupide.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Si vous êtes en vie, la planète est condamnée.

Le poulpe s'assit à côté de lui et passa un tentacule autour de lui pour le serrer contre son corps.

\- Merci d'être venu. Je suis déçu de ne pas avoir pu tuer Fujitaka moi-même, cela dit. Soupira-t-il.

Il tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Ce n'est pas ce genre de relation qu'on devrait avoir. Je devrais en profiter pour vous tuer…

\- Et je devrai détruire la terre. Mais il est déjà trop tard…

Un tentacule se glissa sur sa joue. Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était stupide… Mais c'était comme ça.

\- Vous restez alors ?

Il se redressa et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin, Karma.

Le garçon se défit des tentacules et se glissa sous les couvertures. Le poulpe les rajusta sur lui et posa un regard inquiet sur lui. Il savait pertinemment que cet homme lui avait fait du mal. Les odeurs ne le détrompaient pas. Mais il s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Karma réagir. N'avait-il aucune conscience de son propre corps ?

À ce point-là.

Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Tant parce qu'il éprouvait pour lui des sentiments forts que parce qu'il espérait lui offrir le mieux.

Il caressa sa joue d'un tentacule frétillant et le surveilla.

La première nuit, quand Karma était « malade », il avait remarqué qu'il s'agitait parfois, qu'il faisait des cauchemars… Alors il devait rester à ses côtés. Si c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire…

Pour un garçon qui avait été tout de même capable de se suicider.

Il aurait dû comprendre plus tôt…


	13. Final

Karma-sutra

Auteur : Angelscythe

Couple : Koro-senseiXKarma ! (j'assume tout !)

Genre : Romance essentiellement, humour j'espère mais je préviens qu'il y aura des sujets sensibles !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages, hormis les clients et les employés du bar, appartiennent à Yūsei Matsui

Note : J'ai écrit ça avant que la fin du manga ne soit délivrée (ni même de l'avoir lu en entier…)… Bon je suis pas très satisfaite de la fin mais bon.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 13 : Séquence finale_**

Karma sentit une main sur son bras et se tourna d'un seul coup, sa main à plat pour se défendre d'une attaque fatale. Celui qui l'avait touché évita l'attaque et leva les mains, le visage blême.

\- Nagisa…

\- Tu as l'air un peu remonté. S'inquiéta son ami.

\- C'est rien. J'ai pas bien récupéré d'avant-hier.

\- Je comprends… Ou pas. Que s'est-il passé exactement ? Terasaka et Koro-sensei avaient l'air de savoir. Pourquoi cet homme… Qui était-il ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?

\- Tu poses trop de question. Soupira le rouquin.

Le petit bleu lui attrapa le poignet et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Karma. Je suis ton ami…

\- Ouais. Le seul. Sourit-il. Pas besoin de me le redire, je le sais.

\- Est-ce que je dois m'adresser à Terasaka ? Il sait alors…

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il te dira. Ce n'est pas très glorieux.

Il tira sur son poignet et repartit vers l'école. Nagisa trottina à sa suite et resta un peu à distance. Juste au cas où un coup en traître surgirait.

\- Cet homme… Est-ce qu'il a…

\- Oui, Nagisa. Oui. On a fait des choses d'adultes et je n'étais pas assez conscient pour être consentant.

\- Tu…

\- Je ne l'aurais pas été de toute façon, ce type était naze.

Karma écarquilla les yeux. Il avait un corps contre le sien.

\- Je suis tellement désolé.

\- Ça va… Je me souviens de rien si ce n'est que ses mains étaient visqueuses…

\- Oui…

\- Il t'a fait quoi, Nagisa ?

\- Ce n'est pas de moi dont il s'agit ! C'est toi ! Il t'a fait du mal ! Tu devrais avoir l'air plus touché que ça.

Karma lui répondit par un sourire.

\- Ça va. Koro-sensei est venu, toi aussi… Et même ses idiots de Terasaka et Sugino.

Il repoussa Nagisa. Le petit bleu sentit que son ami avait volontairement mis plus de force, mais pas assez pour le faire tomber. Perturbé, le garçon se frotta nerveusement les poignets avant de le suivre.

\- Tu veux savoir ?

L'autre opina vivement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soucieux.

\- Je travaille…

Karma attrapa le téléphone de Nagisa dans sa poche et pianota rapidement dessus avant de lui rendre. Le petit bleu écarquilla les yeux en voyant le nom du club. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre. Il pressa ses doigts sur son téléphone et arrêta Karma pour le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Je vais bien, Nagisa…

\- Tu es sûr mais…

\- Je vais bien. Je file cet argent à mes parents et je tabasse des gens après le travail. Des fois, je peux faire du chantage.

\- Tu disais que tu n'avais pas besoin d'avoir l'argent de la récompense.

\- Dix milliards de Yens. Même en le partageant ce serait suffisant. Mais je ne comptais pas dire non plus que j'étais dans le besoin. Oui, je suppose que si je recevais une telle somme, j'arrêterais de faire ça. J'utiliserai un autre moyen pour pourrir la vie des gens.

Il ramena ses bras derrière la tête.

\- D'ailleurs… Je veux apprendre de Koro-sensei, de Bitch-sensei, de Karasuma-sensei… Je veux devenir un assassin silencieux mais sadique qui s'amuse bien avec ses victimes. Je veux que dans quelques années, ils se rendent compte du monstre qu'ils ont créé. Nous apprendre de telles pratiques… Ça les ferait tellement chier.

\- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi. Murmura Nagisa. Tu penses qu'on va survivre ?

Karma lui décocha un sourire et porta un doigt devant ses lèvres.

\- On verra bien en Mars ce qui arrivera. Qu'il détruise le Monde, qu'il reste ou qu'il doive partir… J'espère qu'il m'emmènera avec lui s'il n'a plus qu'une vie de fuite.

Nagisa pinça les lèvres et observa le visage de son ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça…

\- Parce que tu l'aimes.

Karma ne répondit pas mais sourit un peu plus.

\- _On verra en Mars… Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas pour moi que Koro-sensei mourra…_


End file.
